


Covetous Thunder

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Thor (Marvel), F/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: THIS IS A DARK THOR FIC! NON-CON DUB-CON LANGUAGE VIOLENCE Thor BEING AN ASSHOLE!





	1. Sovereignty

It felt like an average night out all for everyone was celebrating the fact the Avengers had saved the day, or in this case the galaxy. The Avengers where all the way in New York and Y/N was out in her own state, but still there was a crowd. Another reason she decided to accompany her friends, having never cared to celebrate before but what was one drink & celebrating loved ones being brought back from the dead.

It seemed Y/N had become the one designated to get drinks & seeing as she was driving home alone one sip of her friends tequila was enough. Stepping back to their table, drinks in hand, the loud ruckus at the very back of the bar catching her attention for a moment before looking back to take her seat in the horseshoe shaped booth.

“That one in the corner keeps looking at you,” her friend, Ava spoke, she wasn’t drunk, but it was apparent she had a good buzz going & Y/N not bothering to look to where she hinted to the loud crowd.

“Well he can keep looking,” Y/N shot back forcing her friend to scoot over but becoming curious to look where Ava hinted & instantly spotting the one she spoke of.

The man sitting at a small table to himself, slouched in the chair that faced their booth, the man spread going on as he studied her. He looked to be tall, short dirty blonde hair, looking in need of a cut. The way he slouched didn’t do much to make his stature discernible. Meeting his clear eyes though it looked as though he had drained several bottles that sat on the table. Y/N barely able to make out that his eyes didn’t match, the gaze he fixed her with was intense, Y/N having to look away & back to her friends who were getting loud their selves.

“Hey, Y/N! Another please! I can’t get out,” pleaded Sara from the middle of the booth, hinting to the empty shot glass then the bar.

“I just came back,” Y/N whined, but got up anyway, she needed to use the bathroom looking over to where the man had sat on her way to the bathroom at the back of the bar, seeing the empty seat & scanning the room as she continued on.

His buddies, 6 other men still in the corner booth being loud and shrugging it off. Going to the bathroom to take care of floating eyeballs then making her stop at the bar, leaning against it while placing her order. Still scanning the bar for the man, it made her feel uneasy that she couldn’t spot him, downright unnerving to tell the truth, something didn’t feel right by the way he had watched her.

“Can I buy you a drink,” came a strong accented masculine voice to Y/N right the same time an overheated presence stepped next to her.

Looking up into one blue eye & one green, heterochromia. Y/N couldn’t help to stare at him for a moment, taking in his height as he towered over her, his t-shirt under the burgundy jacket fit him tightly showing off every muscle he had & she didn’t even want to look down at his pants if his shirt fit him like this. No, no one this good looking ever spoke to her unless drunk, and he didn’t look or smell like it.

“Um no I’m good. I gotta drive home,” Y/N admitted, well at least he was a hotty but something about him made her uncomfortable.

“Then allow me to buy you whatever you would like,” the hotty ventured once more looking Y/N over so quickly she never caught it, his pants growing tight the moment he caught sight of thick hips and ample breast.

“No thanks,” Y/N spoke kindly hoping he would get the hint, but she would have to give him points for persistence when he followed her to deliver drinks.

Standing up once she sat the drinks down, Y/N spun on the man, looking him in the eye, shit he was taller and built bigger than she originally thought, his stature made him tower over her & made even Y/N larger female figure look small.

“Are you drunk,” Y/N blurted, watching him blink for a moment in puzzlement to take a step back as she stepped slightly closer.

“No alcohol doesn’t affect me,” he retorted, what a strange way to put that.

“Ok; then why else would someone who looks like you come on to someone like me,” Y/N snapped, not meaning to sound so vicious, but hadn’t any other way to put it, it was late & she was ready to go home.

“Someone like me. I think you’re a beautiful woman regardless of what you believe are flaws,” he responded kindly noting Y/N exasperated look & was upset that she believed her larger figure was anything less than perfect.

“Look, I’m sorry, I meant nothing by it. Allow me to buy you whatever you would like and just sit and talk with me,” the tall man bargained, keeping his tone calm even though he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and carry her out to somewhere private for time alone in someone’s bed or the back of Stark’ car would work.

“No, I’m sorry, long day,” she spoke looking back to her friends, fishing her keys out of her pocket.

“I’m heading home,” Y/N told the girls before turning to step around the man who thankfully didn’t follow, & glad she didn’t have to use the small pistol in her jeans pocket.

Walking across the quiet parking lot keeping focus on all around her while hitting the unlock button on her keys to jump into the Jeep shutting the door quickly & locking it before ever starting it up. Glancing back at the door to the bar, spotting several nice luxury cars, motorcycles and stopping on the familiar figure that stood in the doorway to the bar. A shiver making its way down her spine when she released the park break, letting out the clutch to take off home.

The man seemed nice, but something was a little off like he was troubled, like not what would be considered average as in deeply & was looking at Y/N like she had been his redeemer. Shrugging it off as being tired Y/N didn’t think much more about it, at least not until she pulled into the driveway and walked into her house.

Thinking once more about what had happened, how he spoke, he didn’t seem human, & looked painfully familiar. Throwing the keys on the bar before going to the cabinet to pull out her own bottle of Jack and a glass to step over to the island, looking out the window over the sink when a shadow out of place caught in her peripheral. Sitting the glass down on the stone counter hand pushing into her jeans pocket to grip to the little .380 that was there.

“Your gun want harm me,” came the familiar voice of the man from the bar.

Y/N heart dropped to her feet, chest closing up even though her breathing quickened, breaking out in a cold sweat. Forcing herself to turn towards the living room area where the voice originated to make out the shadow of someone sitting in the chair that faced the kitchen. Trying to will herself to speak but all she could do was stare while the giant of a man stood starting towards her stooping to cut on the lamp that was on the way.

Taking a step back, pistol in hand unable to find her voice trying to speak but thankfully he stopped next to the lamp.

“I wanted to introduce myself properly, but you rushed out before I could,” the man continued not moving but looking her over as of seeing her for the first time.

Swallowing hard & finally finding her voice Y/N opened her mouth to speak continuing to grip tight to he pistol that was held next to her hip.

“You broke into my house to introduce yourself? How did you….,” Y/N voice came out hoarse, forcing her to clear her throat hallway through, the volume raising in pitch when she did.

“I have my ways. How about you put the gun on the counter & we just talk,” he began starting to step closer, but this time Y/N didn’t hesitate to fire strait into his chest, the muzzle flash blinding her & listening for the thud, but only heard the creak of floorboards as someone stepped forward.

“You ruined my shirt sweetheart,” his deep voice mused Y/N vision returning to see him at the end of island counter looking down at his shirt at the hole that only showed taught skin.

“Please; just stop,” her voice shook & amazingly he did but gave Y/N the filling he was allowing her time to accept her fate.

“I’m Thor,” he spoke, watching relief flash over her features.

Thor a good guy right? Then why does this fill wrong? Y/N thought still holding the pistol out in front of her, watching him closely.

“Why are you in my house,” Y/N voice shook it still made her nervous, Thor’ demeanor didn’t give her any reassurance that this was a casual visit.

“I want to take you somewhere safe. I saw you in the bar tonight, watched you, I can’t lose you,” he spoke as if confessing his lifelong love.

“Am I…,” Y/N began, still holding white knuckle to the pistol, arms beginning to shake.

“No, you’re not, but I have to protect you. Please Y/N, come with me,” Thor ventured getting closer now.

Y/N panicked, not sure what made her do so, dropping the pistol and taking off towards the back door. Barreling towards the French doors, the lock slowing her down, but she had to run this wasn’t right it was all wrong. Halfway across the back yard a steel trap wrapped around her thick middle to lift her into the air kicking out at nothing & against a well-muscled chest. Trying to kick back to hit his shins making contact but Thor didn’t let go. Yelling out for help while the god held her flush to his chest, one arm under her breast and the other making its way south.

“Stop,” Y/N shouted trying to kick out, but he was so strong hand squeezing her thick hip.

Though he didn’t stop there his hand moving further to grip to clothed core, squeezing her plump woman hood, while he buried his face into her neck, mumbling something of smelling familiar, he couldn’t lose another like he lost someone, he had lost so much, & Y/N belonged to him, his property.

“Hang on Y/N, I’m going to keep you safe,” were the last audible words Y/N heard him speak before they were consumed by blinding white light.


	2. Ambit

Waking up shouldn’t be this hard, Y/N thought, relishing in how comfortable the bed was stretching out slightly and filling a warm body next to her and an arm holding her tight. This wasn’t right, events from the night before registering and looking down to see what she wore. These weren’t her clothes, a tank top and very revealing panties while a brawny naked arm looped under her breast to hold her tight.  The owner of the arm moving behind Y/N to send a jolt of panic through her body & heart hammering.

Pushing out of the vise like grip that she was in, having a filling that she was allowed free. Fumbling around with the covers to stumble into the floor like a drunk but able to steady herself looking to the one who had been in bed with her.

“You,” was all Y/N could blurt out looking at the man who had introduced himself as Thor just the night before, in her house, which he broke into.

“Holy shit! Fuck me,” Y/N breathed out the instant she recognized him, watching the god sit up wearing nothing & proud of it.

Y/N stomach twisted in knots, thinking back to the previous night. Had Thor, an Avenger, raped her? Shouldn’t she be sore, because he didn’t look like he would be a little guy by no means, guts twisting tighter & head beginning to spin. Bathroom, now, Y/N head screamed spotting what looked to be one taking leaps towards it to fall hard to her knees at the toilet in time.

“Easy dove,” Y/N heard next to her, nothing to empty so dry heaving it seemed to be then, looking sickly over to Thor who knelt with her pushing hair away from her face.

“You… you raped me! Abd.. abduct… you took me against my will,” Y/N blurted, sitting back on her heels to pull away from Thor, heart threatening to beat out her chest & sure he had to hear it.

“No, actually we didn’t get that far. We’ve been asleep all day. Before I brought you home you passed out on me, but I did change your clothes because they reeked of that bar,” Thor admitted calmly, raking his eyes over her large figure lingering on Y/N’ lips as her tongue darted out to wet them.

Looking at Thor, not sure what to say, the brawny god had undressed her & then put clean ones back on her, but, wait, where did the clothes come from was this something he normally did to women he kidnapped?

“Where did you get the clothes,” Y/N numb brain thought to ask, continuing to stare at him, taking in a deep breath that made her chest heave, exposing the tops of her breast & watching the gods eyes become blown with lust. Shit.

“I bought them, or actually the woman that helps keep an eye on the house when I’m not here got them for me. I thought of leaving you naked but that was too much of a temptation,” Thor spoke, his voice on the edge of darkness but realized how uneasy she was becoming & didn’t want to risk having to fight with Y/N, not now anyway.

“Oh! You’re such a gentleman,” Y/N smirked hatefully, trying to get to wobbly feet, but had it not been for Thor catching her arm, Y/N felt sure she would have fallen into the toilet.

“Let’s go to the kitchen, you must be hungry,” Thor spoke gently, making sure to keep a hand on Y/N while leading her through the bedroom to the hallway.

Y/N grew silent, taking in the short hallway that Thor led her down to what she guessed was the kitchen, noting how neat kept it was, but obvious a bachelor lived there alone. Gladly taking the seat at the kitchen island he led her to, not sure how much longer she could stand on shaky legs & taking the help he offered to get seated on the tall bar stool.

Not paying attention to Thor, who by the way still wore no clothes, Y/N began to look over the house. It looked modern, but the inside was modeled after what bits she had seen of Viking architecture. That would probably be about right for the God, who by the way…

“Aren’t you supposed to be a good guy,” Y/N voiced the last of her thought not looking back at Thor eyes falling on Stormbreaker next to the open fire place that smoldered.

“Aye, I am,” he spoke from the stove turning to look at Y/N who stared at the fireplace and battle ax.

Turing attention to look back at Thor to realized he now only wore an apron his bare ass in front of her making her look back to the battle ax. The god turning to look her over & noting that she was staring at Stormbreaker.

“I checked after I brought you home, I can still wield Stormbreaker,” he spoke, Y/N turning to hold his gaze & not looking anywhere else except for the large pack of bacon he was opening.

“Shouldn’t you put some clothes on for frying bacon,” Y/N spoke, the god turning with a smirk to throw it into the pan the bacon sizzling loudly.

“Ok. So, you have at that,” Y/N blurted, looking back down the hall to where she had spotted another bath room, laying her hands on the counter, the clink of metal on stone getting her attention away from the fact she had to pee.

Looking down at her left wrist, how the hell did she miss the gold bracelet covered in elegant knot work & what looked to be ancient writing set with a large ruby? Holy shit, that was a big ruby, this thing had to be expensive, & how the hell did it come off? Tugging at it, trying to pull at it in an effort to pull it free & having got Thor’ attention with her desperate pulling.

“The one who placed the cuff on is the only one who can remove it,” Thor admitted to Y/N over his shoulder, hearing her let out a loud huff of air & the cuff clinking on the stone loudly.

“Of course,” Y/N huffed, getting up to head to the bathroom before pissing in the seat.

“Use the one in our room, that one is,” Thor got out but heard cursing, “full of laundry.”

“I’m not your maid so put that out of your mind,” Y/N bit out, stalking to the bathroom that was in the room they had come from, cutting on the light to shut the door & lock it, but really what good was a lock when you had a god that could just break it down.

Turning from the door to look over a massive master bathroom, hurrying for the toilet for the second time that evening & continuing to look around the room. A large walk-in shower with a seat, that looked like a steam shower, a claw foot tub that was set up next to a massive set of French doors but not sure what they over looked at the moment. Finishing up, Y/N washed her hands to step over to the tub, looking out at the view of a beautiful mountain range, snow clouds hanging over head. Going closer to press her hands against the glass & filling the cold that was outside.

She would have run, had she shoes, warmer clothes, but what good would it do? Thor could probably take two strides & jerk her up like he did the other night. The other night, why was he doing this, what was wrong with him, had fame went to his head, & where were they that it looked as if it was going to snow this early into fall?

“Beautiful view isn’t it,” came a low, gravelly voice from the door way, jolting Y/N out of her thoughts to look back at Thor who thankfully wore a t-shirt & jeans when he entered the room, stepping close to her.

“Um, what? Yes it is,” Y/N spoke breathlessly over her shoulder, looking to the floor needing a break from the intensity of his gaze, the god getting closer to pin her to the doors.

Y/N braced palms against the glass, looking past her reflection out to the trees while scorching hands pushed up the hem of the shirt she wore, scooting thin panties lower to grip to plump hips. The top of the panties stopping bellow her woman hood to expose her to the cold glass. Shivering when he pressed his overheated body into hers & her bare mound contacting the cool glass. Closing her eyes when he ground his ever-growing bulge into her back side, taking in a shaky breath & turning away when his head dipped to her neck to kiss the soft flesh.

“Don’t try to leave, you will get lost, as well as the cuff want allow you to get to far away from the perimeter of the house unless I am with you,” he spoke quietly into her ear, an edge to his voice that pleaded with her not to test the cuff.

“Do you understand,” he questioned, in her ear, meeting her gaze in the reflection of the glass, hands inching further south, gripping gently at her slit, teasing along the inside of her thighs.

“Yes,” Y/N finally croaked out, Thor stopping at her answer, pulling her panties back up, & the tank top hem over them, still pressed to her back but standing straighter, placing one more kiss on her neck as he did.

“Good, the foods ready. Come eat something to keep your strength up,” Thor spoke, but the command was there, squeezing her clothe covered hips & pulling her away with him so that she hadn’t a choice but to lead him out of the bathroom.

This time Y/N took her time walking out of the bathroom, looking the place over, despite the huge bed it barely took up the bedroom that looked to have walk in closets, French doors & a deck of it’s own. Shocked Thor allowed her time to walk to the kitchen to take the same seat this time that had a plate sat out for her, & food placed on a large platter before her. Looking over the premade burgers that sat on it topped with bacon & blurted her mind again, which was something she usually didn’t do.

“How…,” Y/N began, hinting to the food that Thor was placing on her plate before he took his place in front of her.

“Seidr, but Midgardians call it…,” Thor began taking his seat Y/N finishing his sentence.

“Magic, but I…,” Y/N began once more lifting the top bun of her burger to look at what was on it.

“Since Hella… Lo… all Aesir have magic,” was all Thor spoke, cutting the conversation short & making it clear to Y/N that she wasn’t to ask anything else about the subject.

Sensing he had made a mistake, Thor looked to Y/N who was pushing the bun down on her burger, staring the meal down, nervously licking her lips & taking her bottom lip in her teeth to worry it before letting it go. Keeping focus on the food & nodding that she understood then reaching out to pick up the burger but not seeming that interested taking a small bite.

“I’m sorry,” Thor spoke, getting her attention, Y/N looking up at him like a kicked puppy but nodding once more to accept the apology, pushing the plate back & getting to her feet.

“Um, I’m going to take a shower, I’m really not that hungry,” Y/N spoke in a small voice that sounded alien to her own ears, looking at the god, sliding from the seat & beginning to take a step back.

“No, sit, & eat,” Thor did order this time, making tears come to Y/N’ eyes, looking like it was all she could do to hold it together.


	3. Maelstrom

Y/N was cursing at herself, screaming in her head to calm down, no, throw the plate, scream at him, don’t you do it, don’t sniffle like a little child, don’t give him the satisfaction. Though it was to late, a tear slipped out, following her nose to drip onto her lip, a small sniffle escaping & trying to swallow the painful lump that threatened to choke her. Afraid to speak because the dam would break, & who knew what would come out of her mouth then.

“Y/N, dove,” Thor began, gently this time, trying to hold her darting gaze that refused to focus on him.

“Y/N sit & eat, that’s all I’m asking. After that you can go do what you want.”

Y/N couldn’t stop the scoff that escaped the moment Thor told her she could do what she wanted, looking at him in fear of what he may do since he had gone as far to take her from her home. Another tear escaping, expecting to see anger clouding his eyes but only a strange since of worry. Sniffling again, taking a napkin from the holder on the counter, wiping her eyes & nose. Gaze shooting to the front door then back to the supposed Avenger who was holding her here, toying with her & wondering if the others knew.

Flinching when his chair scooted back & came to stand in front of her, catching her arms before she could pull away. Looking up into stormy blue & green eyes that locked onto Y/E/C orbs looking up at him tears threatening once more & a shaky breath fanning over his chest.

“Calm down, I know it’s a lot right now, but you will understand,” Thor bargained, helping Y/N take a seat in the chair & going back to his.

No one, not even Y/N was prepared for the panic that took her, jumping to her feet, knocking the chair back to take off running to the front door, finding it unlocked & not hesitating to dart through the dried grass of the front yard, pumping her legs. The cold air bit at her skin, not to mention how it felt to bare feet that was stepping on rocks, twigs & the like while following a trail, running through the trees. Or that was until her breath left her body, slamming to the ground in a convulsing mess that made no since & made her fill like dying.

Looking around her, spotting bare feet running towards her, Thor kneeling down to jerk her into his arms & the torment stopped. Taking in a breath of relief, fisting the material of his shirt while gulping down air & coughing when the freezing cold hit her lungs. Body shivering in his arms while he carried her back to the house.

“I warned you,” Thor spoke down to her, earning him a glare but continued to look forward, filling Y/N slump in his arms, to weak to do much more.

“I want to go back to my home,” Y/N spoke weakly, not looking up at the god, hiding her eyes.

“We are, it is best you forget about your old home, this is ours, this is where you live out the rest of your days, where I can protect you, keep an eye on you,” Thor informed her, stepping onto the porch to pause before walking in.

“Now, we will go in, sit down & eat. Then you will go get a cleaned up to join me on the couch next to the fire, do you understand Y/N,” Thor spoke with authority and to his surprise Y/N shook her head yes.

Quietly Y/N sat in the chair Thor had sat her in, not filling at all like eating, picking at what she could stomach & looking down at the muddy dirt that stained the clothes she had on. Shit how was Thor going to take to that? Jerking her attention up to the a for mentioned god when he raised his voice bringing it to Y/N attention that he was speaking to her.

“I’m sorry, what,” Y/N asked quietly, red rimmed eyes peering into what she expected to be a pissed expression, but was met with worry, trying to sit up straighter, body beginning to ache.

Thor watched Y/N face contort in pain, no doubt from the charm that had been put on the cuff & the fall in the woods. Sitting up himself to look her over better & cursing himself for not doing so when he carried her back. Worriedly looking over the small cut over her nose & the muddy smear over the side of her neck, thinking it reminded him of…

“Are you hurting,” Thor spoke worriedly now, especially since it took several tries to get Y/N to look at him, watching her scratched up hands rub over the napkin to get the grease off cocking her head to ask why he was worried.

“What do you care, you’re the one who done this to me,” Y/N slid off the stool to her feet, meaning to make a dramatic exit to storm to the shower, but apparently she had injured her hip & had to limp away.

The moment it caught Y/N almost fell to the floor at the start of the hallway, had it not been for the corner of the wall that she was able to catch she would have landed in the floor. Bracing on the wall & hearing a chair fall to the wooden floor looking over her shoulder quickly to watch Thor taking strides to come to her side. Pushing off of the wall quickly Y/N stumbled down the hall coming to the first bathroom, stopping to brace on the doorway, & glaring up at an irate god who was fussing at her, but she never heard.

“Stop this stubbornness right now,” he barked at Y/N taking hold of her arm & pulling her close but careful not jerk or injure her further.

“Why! It’s your fault! If it wasn’t for this fucking bracelet & bull shit about you must protect me then THIS,” Y/N voice strained fighting around the growing lump in her throat hinting to the mud, arms flailing & right now not caring if she upset him or if he could possibly kill her.

“Because I’m trying to protect you! You Y/N! You’re all I have left & I be damned if I will let anything happen to you,” Thor bellowed in her face holding tight to her, so she couldn’t pull away but still not hurting her.

“FROM WHAT!? You still haven’t told me & why ME! Why was it me that you chose,” Y/N bit back actually making him pull back, several tears escaping but she wasn’t done.

“You picked me in that bar! Why!? What did you see? I’m nothing special, I’m just like every other human, or whatever you call my kind! Why me! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I have family, that someone will look for me! What has you so scared that you would latch onto a person like me, I’m nothing…,” Y/N got out in her rage before Thor shook her to cut her off to continue his own rage.

“Because I love you,” Thor began hotly, but calmed it down when several more tears broke free.

“I love you Y/N, & whether you believe in love at first sight, or not, I do! I can’t afford to let those I love go any longer, to do nothing to keep them safe to stand back & watch them slaughtered &…,” Thor spoke but this time Y/N broke, tears streaming & losing her temper.

“This is about Loki isn’t….,” was all Y/N got out before Thor jerked her harshly, wrenching an already sore back making her yelp out in pain but the rage in his eyes told her he didn’t care.

Y/N felt her arms bruise instantly, shutting her eyes the moment lightning began to coarse over his body, even shocking her at times and Y/N trying to make herself as small as possible legs giving out to fall to the floor with Thor still holding her arms.

“Don’t you ever speak his name or any of the others! You have no right to speak their names,” Thor’ voice thundered over the gathering storm outside, only coming out of it the moment Y/N yelled out in pain over the thunder, screaming apologies so loudly she went hoarse.

Falling to the floor the instant he let go, scrambling to get to aching feet as the entire house grew dark, thunder getting louder, more powerful & holding to the doorway into the bedroom. Y/N could fill her arms throbbing in pain, trying to keep it held in, but she couldn’t she had kept it bottled up for too long & now couldn’t turn it off. Clinging to the door way & not making a move when Thor started for her again this time his features softened, apparent he was trying to calm himself, but the storm outside told differently.

“Let me help to get you to the bathroom,” Thor spoke quietly looking down to Y/N as if asking permission before reaching down to take her into his arms.

“Why…why…,” Y/N tried to speak hoarsely trying to regain enough of her voice to speak, finally able to swallow the lump to continue, “why don’t you go stoke the fire & I will get a shower then come sit with you on the couch.”

“As you wish,” Thor commented, drawing back to allow Y/N space to limp to the bathroom alone.

Y/N losing herself in the shower the moment she took a seat on the wooden bench that sat against the wall, having positioned the shower head before taking a seat so the water would roll over her body, rinsing away the dirt. Lazily looking over to the shampoo that sat on the small shelf & noting that a woman had to have picked it out for her, but it was something high end, just like she believed her clothes to have been. Tuning out the previous fight to listen to the thunder that still continued outside, the rhythm of it numbing.

“Y/N, sweetheart,” came Thor’ voice directly outside the shower door.

Coming out of her haze when the shower door opened Thor reaching in to cut the water off turning to kneel in front of her while dropping the towel over her shoulders. Y/N reaching up to pull it around her naked body, looking up wearily into stormy mismatched eyes before he stood to take her in his arms, pulling Y/N into his chest wrapped in the towel.

Instead of heading for the couch in the sitting room, he carried her to the bed, laying her down gently long ways on the mattress & crawling over her to straddle one of her legs. Reaching up to place a hand on her cheek, the other anchoring to keep his body off hers holding tightly to the nape of her neck & pushing her lips into his.

Y/N fell back onto her elbows, breath shaking when a boxer clad bulge rubbed over her thigh & his thigh lightly rubbed against her naked core attempting to keep the towel in place. Shivering the moment Thor balanced to take the hand anchored to the mattress to push it from her shoulder. Falling on to her back so she had use of her hands, pressing into his clothed chest to stop him. Y/N knew, she knew that Thor was a god, if he wanted it, he could & would take it.


	4. Wicked

No matter what she told herself, Y/N couldn’t stop her body from shaking violently, whether it was cold or fear, becoming worse when Thor moved between her thighs, spreading her injured hip making her flinch.

Thor stopped, filling the mortal body tense under him, he was hurting her, he had to stop, pulling away & looking down at the naked woman that shivered under him, looking at him in worry of what he was about to do.

“Easy dove, it’s OK,” he cooed at her, stroking over her cheek while tears slid from the corner of her eyes to stain the burgundy sheets, Y/N swallowing hard but not daring to cover her nakedness.

“We will stay in here for tonight, no need to move you around,” Thor commented, gently moving off of her.

Reaching out to help get Y/N settled in bed, taking the soaking wet towel, & throwing it to the bathroom. Pulling the sheet over Y/N before handing her a glass of water & what looked like pain pills. Taking them both but peering at them worried of what they were.

“It’s just a few pain pills & water,” Thor quietly reassured, hinting for Y/N to take it.

Well what did it mater, it couldn’t get any worse, Y/N thought downing the pills & water to hand him back the glass thinking about throwing it at him but figured she would save it for another time. His fingers ghosting over her own as he took the glass.

“Thank you for not throwing it at me dove,” Thor admitted, sitting the glass down so that he could crawl into bed next to her, after he shed his clothes of course.

Sure to divert her eyes, Y/N looked out the French doors to watch the lightening dance across the mountain tops, the sun had set & the light illuminated the hills with beautiful blue light. Only looking back to Thor when the furnace of a god settled in next to her, jumping at the touch on a bruised right hip. Curious to what caused her pain, Thor pushed the covers back to look at the purple flesh, ghosting a thumb over it.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, meeting Y/N’ gaze for a moment.

Y/N nodding & giving him a weak grimace before rolling to the opposite side. Putting her head down on the pillow, & not surprised that he laid close, the same way she had woken earlier. Though Y/N didn’t get to ponder on the day’s events, beginning to drift to sleep watching the lightning play on the mountain tops while another, I’m sorry was whispered into her ear.

That week was relatively calm & quiet after their battle of words, but Y/N knew it wasn’t the end, especially since it appeared Thor didn’t sleep well that night, or maybe he didn’t sleep well at all, how was she to know? Y/N was knocked out the entire time that she was in bed with him the first time so honestly who knew.

Nightmares, dreams, fits, whatever you chose to call them where pure hell, & most of the times left Y/N hurrying out of bed, not sure what to expect the first few times it happened. Though thankfully when Y/N hurried out of bed Thor would wake, knowing what happened, beckoning her back, & Y/N would gingerly crawl back onto the mattress next to him. They never escalated from there, at least not yet anyway, but Y/N had a feeling it was coming.

The morning of the phone call, Y/N had noticed that Thor wasn’t next to her keeping her warm, waking up because she was freezing under the light sheet, surprised the god had left her alone in bed without waking her. Though it had been a little over a week, he had a pattern & Y/N tried to memorize it, for survival she was guessing. The phone call was a shock because Y/N had never seen the Stark phone before that day. Y/N just happened to look out the back door of the cabin to see him talking on the it.

Stopping to watch Thor, furrowing his brow at the person on the other end, speaking, wiping his hand over his face, nodding yes, something else, nodding in agreement then with the phone still to his ear he looked at Y/N. The gaze he fixed her with very possessive, & worried but not breaking his eye contact. Y/N holding Thor’ gaze until he hung up & began picking up the wood he had been busting.

Watching how the god moved, something that Y/N had been doing & cursed herself for watching him, or actually studying him. Not really sure why, perhaps it was because Thor was getting bolder every day in what he intended to do to her, in bed or wherever they happened to be that gave him the opportunity to speak darkly, to touch her. It was putting Y/N on edge, hoping he would just go ahead & do it already, so she wouldn’t have to walk around the house like a scared mouse.

Coming out of her thinking when heavy boots stomped out mud on the stone that was at the base of the stairs, focusing on Thor as he started up the steps in a light Carhartt jacket, jeans & boots, arm loaded with firewood. On instinct Y/N stepped forward to open the inside door while he pulled open the screen, part of her wanting to slam it in his face but didn’t since it was cold & wanted to make sure she had fire wood. Not brave enough to venture outside to see how far she could go, plus all he ever allowed her to wear was a tank top & lacey panties.

“Thank you Y/N,” Thor spoke quietly, stepping past her, heat pouring off his body & making Y/N wonder why he had the jacket on, the god was a walking furnace.

Only nodding in acknowledgment, Y/N shut the door to follow behind the god, careful not to step on any of the wet mud that fell out of his boots with bare feet. He was upset, & it showed by the way he walked through the house, leaving Y/N hoping that it wasn’t about to cause another yelling match, because this time she may not hold back her harsh words. Following along behind him till they reached the kitchen, going to get a glass of water to drink it down whole watching Thor stack the wood on the hearth. A hearth that Y/N realized was piled full, both walls on either side of the fireplace covered with neatly piled & stacked wood.

“I have to leave, for a few days,” Thor began turning to Y/N who didn’t realized she gawked at the massive pile of fire wood, finally looking to him to nod in understanding.

“Or it may be longer, I have to go on a mission,” Thor explained, trying to get more of a response from Y/N than a head nod or glare, watching her gaze shoot to Stormbreaker then back to the god to do just what he didn’t want to see, nod, filling her glass with water once more.

“Y/N; speak to me sweetheart, I have barely heard your voice in several days except for small replies,” Thor began, stepping towards the couch, pulling off the jacket to throw it over the back, looking at the fading bruise on her arms while placing the glass to her lips.

“What do you want to talk about,” Y/N boldly replied, pulling the glass away, watching the motions of him toeing off muddy boots while she wrapped an arm around her thick middle as if cold, a shiver making its way through her.

“Can you tell me where you are going, or… what if something happens… here while you are gone,” Y/N finally spoke finishing her water when Thor motioned her to come sit with him on the couch, hip twinging, a hand going to soothe over it as she stepped out of the kitchen & walking around the side of the couch.

“I can’t, but Bera will be checking in on you every day to make sure you don’t need anything &,” Thor began, allowing Y/N to get seated looking at the slow moving creature worriedly while she rubbed over the bruised hip while taking a seat next to the plush arm, curling legs up on the couch & waiting for Thor to lay in her side.

“I have you something,” he spoke, pulling a phone out of his pocket, more specifically a satellite phone with Stark Tech emblazoned across the top, had she not known about them she would have thought it a beefier smart phone, but took it before the god silently sat next to Y/N, for once pulling her to his side.

“I take it that it only calls to you, Bera, or someone else & only receives certain calls,” Y/N asked quietly, tapping the screen, lighting it up to see icons for different people & the background Stark Tech.

“Correct, it is also linked to F.R.I.D.A.Y, so if you don’t have it on you it will still respond if you speak. Isn’t that correct F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Thor spoke out to the phone, but Y/N jumped when the entire room spoke, having never heard the AI speak before.

“That is correct Thor, it’s nice to meet you Y/N,” the AI lilted, leaving Y/N looking around for cameras or something else.

“Um, nice to meet you F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Y/N responded in shock still looking around the room but settling back into Thor’ side.

“She is linked down to Bera so that if anything goes wrong or you need help it will send for her since she is closer then myself,” Thor explained, Bera was one of the refugees from Asgard, the Asgardian supposedly a well-known shield maiden & healer, but Y/N kept refusing to allow her to heal the bruises, wanted to remind Thor of what he had done.

“When do you leave,” Y/N asked, looking from the phone to Thor who cocked his head at her, giving a weary smile, obvious he wasn’t looking forward to leaving.

“Tonight, after dinner, Stark promised it wouldn’t take me away from you for very long,” Thor began, reaching around her shoulder to cherish a tense jaw with a hot thumb, Y/N not pulling away but not leaning into it either.

This time Thor surprised Y/N with boldly pushing her back to the arm of the couch, but Thor slid to the opposite end to grab her ankles & jerk her flat on the cushions. Yelping out a quiet no, Y/N looked up at the god helplessly while he jerked his shirt off. Breath catching, having to force herself to breath when hot hands grabbed the back side of her knees the same instant he fell back onto the couch to keep them spread. One hand leaving her knee to grab a hold of her wrist, pinning them over her head, while the other moved down her thigh, teasing the edge of lace panties that left noting to the imagination.

Trying to close her legs knowing it was a stupid attempt since the rock that was Thor was between them, lifting her hips up with his thighs rutting at her. Pushing aside the lace to run his fingers between her folds, gathering what wetness was there & bowing down to take a kiss.

Whimpering in fear that this was it, refusing to allow his tongue in, even when he bit harshly at her bottom lip, or at least until he rutted into, forcing two fingers into tight heat. Letting out a surprised gasp, Thor took the moment to slip his tongue in, tasting of Y/N who tried to pull away but had no where to go, following her lips, head crushing into the couch.

“Don’t fight me dove, I promise, I’ll be easy,” he breathed into her mouth, giving Y/N time to breath, the woman panting on his lips, chest heaving for air, a clothed chest that stoked the fire between his loins every time it touched his.

“Do it & get it over with,” Y/N panted nervously, looking away before he could take another kiss from her lips, but planted one under her ear.

The rake of teeth over soft flesh made Y/N shutter, bracing for the bite but relaxing only slightly when Thor began to suck on the tender flesh to leave a mark. Tensing up when he removed his fingers, hearing him fighting with his pants to get them down, continuing to look into the fire, trying to prepare herself because it had been awhile & had a felling the god wasn’t your average male. Coming to terms with the fact he was going to follow through this time, never realizing he stopped, sitting up between Y/N legs looking down at her.

What was he doing? Why was he doing this, & why couldn’t he go through with it? Looking over to the fire & Stormbreaker, then back to Y/N who was laying before him, chest heaving, arms still over her head looking into the fire. Obvious she didn’t realize Thor stopped, lost in her own mind. Thor looked down at the disheveled panties, cunt peaking at him, cock twitching at the thoughts of pushing into her, but he was hesitating, cock out & full mast, but he couldn’t this time.

The loss of warmth brought Y/N to the realization that something was off, looking up at Thor who was looking down at her exposed mound, cock twitching, but looked at war with something. Braving to pull shaky arms down to prop on her elbows Y/N couldn’t help but to wonder what he thought of, his troubled gaze finally meeting hers before he stood, reaching out to Stormbreaker.

Y/N having to shield her eyes when the battle axe came to his hand, the god swallowed up in white light, peaking through her fingers when it subsided to see Thor standing in black battle armor, still deep in thought. Thunder sounded in the distance when he finally met Y/N’ troubled gaze, watching her scoot to the arm of the couch.

“I will be back in a few days, you need anything contact Bera,” Thor began coldly, turning to the door to leave, Y/N getting to her feet to watch him, Thor turning when he reached the door way.

“Sorry about dinner, we will do something nice when I get back,” was the last he spoke opening the door to leave & shutting it behind him.

A flash of light & boom of thunder announced his departure, leaving Y/N standing in the living room, looking around the house then the metal cuff, reaching over to twirl it so it wasn’t biting into her skin. Thankful that Thor was easy this time when he took her wrist, just enough pressure to keep her from pulling free.

Looking to the quiet kitchen, it was still only 10am but, Y/N wasn’t hungry, to tell the truth she hadn’t been hungry in a while, & if she could have gotten by with it would never eaten the past week. Making up her mind since it seemed there was no obligation to do anything, having read what books were in the house which seemed very few oddly enough, Y/N decided to stoke the fire.

Kneeling next to the fire place Y/N looked back to the couch to spot the throw on the back of the couch & decided that there would be a good place as any to take a nap.


	5. Half Truths

Growing tired of the quiet house, Y/N decided to call out to the AI, see if she would respond in some way other than the usual daily report of the weather, if the mission was still going & so forth.

“Yes Y/N,” lilted the voice of the AI through the kitchen where she stood next to the island.

Poking at the latest meal sitting on the island that Bera had brought, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, a biscuit & what looked to be some sort of chocolate bread pudding, all sitting untouched. Waiting & hoping the AI would at least give her a bit of entertainment.

“Any way that you could play some music for me,” Y/N asked, pushing the plate to away & slumping over on the counter.

“What would you like to hear,” the AI asked happily, almost a week of silence was enough.

“How about Starset,” Y/N ventured, looking down at the clothes taken from of Thor’ closet, a pair of lounge pants & long sleeve shirt since the god wasn’t there to request she stay in underwear.

“No problem, would you like me to play other artist after this one,” the AI continued while Starset played, Y/N reaching out to pull the glass of sweet tea towards her, made fresh that morning.

“You can build a playlist off of artist like them if you would like,” Y/N told the AI who happily replied back she would be glad to, while Y/N drained the glass.

Straitening at the island, F.R.I.D.A.Y asked if Y/N needed anything else, Y/N telling her no & F.R.I.D.A.Y signed off. Pulling at the string on the lounge pants to tighten them, Y/N took the full plate of food & carried it to the fire. Y/N knew she was losing weight, hadn’t been eating but a few bites & wondered if the AI had noticed or if Thor would when he returned. Squatting next to the open flame to push the food into in so no one would find out. The god liked to squeeze Y/N’ hips, that as of late where showing more bone than they ever had, Y/N had always been plump, but now it seemed she found a diet plan that was working to well.

Straitening the instant thunder sounded outside the front door, looking at the plate in her hand then to the door, padding over to the sink quickly to place the plate in it when boots pounded on the porch & the door swung open. Freezing at the sink & watching Thor stride in, black battle armor shining in the dim light of evening, having not cut the lights on herself, but they immediately done so when Thor entered.

Spotting Y/N standing at the sink, looking at him as if hiding something, & he had an idea of what it was when the plate clinked against the cast iron bottom, the music lowering the moment he started for her.

“Why haven’t you been eating,” Thor spoke letting Stormbreaker thud lightly to the floor & taking quick strides towards Y/N.

Quick to make sure Y/N didn’t have time to turn to face him & caging her in at the counter, back against armored chest, the cold of it sending a shiver through her body.

“I have,” Y/N lied, knowing he didn’t believe her, Thor had his proof, or he wouldn’t have stated the obvious the moment he laid eyes on her.

“Don’t lie Y/N, it doesn’t suit you,” he began darkly, leaning over her, pushing less than plump hips into the edge of the counter, scorching hands going to the lounge pants & pushing them down to grab at bare hips.

“Your loosing weight,” Thor continued, dipping his head to rest on her shoulder, Y/N turning her head away as he gently massaged her hips, the ones that weren’t as plump.

“I’ve been eating,” was all she could come up with, shutting her eyes the instant Thor spun her to face him.

Squeezing her eyes tighter, Y/N pressed into the center, spine aching at the contact & feeling the intense glare that he had her fixed with.

“Then open your eyes, look into mine & tell me that,” Thor hushed on her lips not realizing he was close, doing as told to blink a few times before answering.

“I have, I ate, I…,” Y/N began before he scoffed at her, making her heart race, looking closer at what she wore.

“Stop lying dove, if you want to lie properly you should take some lessons from…,” Thor paused, Y/N knew what he was about say, how could she ignore who he yelled out to in his sleep or when he gripped tight to her telling her he wouldn’t lose her like his brother?

“Loki,” Y/N let escape, not meaning to voice his name & bracing for the cursing that was to follow.

“I told you to never,” Thor began to fume quietly, grip tightening on bare hips, but not bruising at least not yet, closing his eyes as if collecting his anger & pushing it back before opening them to look at Y/N clearly.

It took Y/N’ breath at the quick change, it was eerie how Thor looked at her with lust blown eyes when before they were swimming in rage at the mention of Loki & it made her shake. Yelping out when without warning the god reached down to snatch still thick thighs. Jerking Y/N up to place them around his waist. Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling against cold armor in fear of being dropped, though knowing he wouldn’t.

“Were going to go get a shower, together. Then I want you to put on some nice clothes. I will then take you down to the small diner & get you something to eat. It will get you out of the cabin,” Thor explained/commanded carrying Y/N into the bathroom where he finally let her to shaky feet.

The lights coming on the moment they sat foot in the bathroom, Thor sending the battle armor away while Y/N raked over the naked god before her, forcing herself to turn away, knowing what was expected & slowly took off her clothes. A huff of disappointment, answering the question if he would notice & forgetting all about the bruise on her thigh. Having slid down in the yard while walking around in the snow, having hit a rock.

Y/N had broken down that day, sitting out in the freezing cold on the ground, sobbing like a little child & clawing at the cuff. The angry red marks still visible, turning to look over her shoulder at Thor who surprised Y/N by rushing forward to embrace her, but the memory of that day hit her, caused her heart to race because she was alone.

“Don’t you dare,” Y/N breathed, stopping the god at how she spoke to him, a tone he hadn’t heard from her yet, one that demanded, ordered, commanded to do as told or they would be consequences.

“Y/N let me hold you,” Thor began, but the fire burning in her eyes told him to shut up.

“Fuck you, go to the goddamned diner yourself, fucking asshole! It’s all your fault! You should have st… You should have been a better brother,” Y/N snarled out before realizing what rolled off her tongue.

Still holding gazes fire burning bright, reaching down for the clothes, for Thor to jerk Y/N to stand, forcing the clothes out of her hands & jerking thick thighs around his waist again. One arm supporting her buttocks while the other wrapped around the back of her neck to crush their lips together recklessly & tasting blood. Y/N hands pinned between them, struggling to wrench them free & wrapping trembling fingers around his neck, putting pressure on his Adams apple.

“Stop fighting me,” Thor snarled on her lips, tasting her blood, feeling Y/N futile attempt at chocking him out, Norns he needed her, but she pissed him off so much at the moment.

“No,” Y/N blurted through panting breath still trying to push away.

Soothing over the split lip with a flick of her tongue before his took hers again, this time biting down on the swollen bottom lip to make her yelp in pain to force his tongue in to deepen the kiss.

“I will have you, willing or not,” he growled, this wasn’t Thor, who ever this was sounded like a mad man, a bad guy, not an Avenger.

“They will find out,” Y/N yelped into his mouth, trying to sit up away form his cock that he lowered her to, the head of it at exposed cunt, twitching when it touched the warm moist flesh.

“They know, & don’t care,” he spoke, breaking the kiss to lean back & look at Y/N fear flickering in her eyes that no one cared.

Y/N looked into his mismatched eyes, searching for a lie & found none, eyes growing wide while another thought sprung to mind.

“My… mmmy family,” Y/N stuttered to breath, forcing the words out, embarrassed that resolve faltered, hands still at his neck but beginning to loosen.

“They know that you accepted a new job with the Avengers, more specifically MY assistant & will be very busy,” Thor spoke darkly watching the fire in Y/N’ eyes die.

Well she had always been at odds with her parents anyway, about her choices to not follow along behind them, being like them, for wanting to be her own person. Y/N knew her mother would have 15 million questions & wondered who answered all that for her.

“They actually talk to you on a daily basis, well, the AI does,” he smiled, watching anger flash in her eyes.

Anger that faded to fear when the god let Y/N slip further down, the head of his cock teasing wet folds, just enough to realize he wasn’t average by the burn he already caused. Stopping when Y/N wrapped arms tightly around his neck trying to stop the decent any further. Burying her head into his neck, Thor kissing her shoulder lightly before speaking again.

“War changes people, & gods Y/N. I don’t expect you to understand why I am doing this, why the others are ok with it. We have all done things, to survive, to cope. I found my solace in you Y/N, your mine, understood? My calm, even when you’re like this,” Thor spoke into her neck, lips ghosting over the soft shivering flesh.

Pulsing cock begging for more, twitching when Thor thought of sinking the mortal over it, letting velvet folds engulf the thick pulsing shaft, but the shivering creature that clung to him, breath hitching in quiet sobs that produced no tears tore at the old god that still talked to him from time to time. The old Thor seemed to speak more now that he had found Y/N, telling him to be gentle, not so harsh, to watch his tone, that she was just as terrified as he was of the situation. Though the battle-weary god was bellowing to take her, to fill something other than regret of things beyond his control.

“How about a compromise,” Thor began, pulling the shivering form from his cock to set Y/N to shaky feet & tugging her into the shower.

Thor taking a seat, holding to her cuffed wrist, tugging Y/N to kneel in front of him, no way to really look away from the twitching man hood that made her eyes grow wide, no he wasn’t average. Jerking her gaze to look up at him with his free hand, leaning over, using the hand on her wrist to tug, making Y/N walk to him on her knees, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck to pulling her close to speak on swollen lips.

“Why don’t you wrap those pretty little lips of yours around my cock as an apology for your harsh words & your sorry excuse of a lie,” the god, not Thor, spoke darkly, a shaky breath fanning over his lips while he continued.

“And you are not to stop till I cum down that velvet throat of yours,” he finished, taking a kiss, Y/N flinching when it pressed the sore swollen bottom lip but staying still, allowing him to position her lips next to the pink head of his twitching cock when he pulled away.

“Come now dove, the sooner we finish the sooner you can get off these harsh tiles that aren’t comfortable on your knees,” his voice rumbled in the closed shower.


	6. Lament

Looking up at the god from her knees, Y/N reached out to brace a shaky hand on his thigh and the other going to wrap around the base of his cock. Slowly taking him into her mouth, it had been awhile since she had given a blowjob, so she was rusty, had to be, & Thor had no idea that if he came down a velvet throat it would be given back. Guts already twisting when she began to bob up & down on his cock unable to take all of it, jaw already hurting.

Flinching, not daring to stop when a heavy hand laid on her head, petting, while praises fell from his open mouth as Y/N continued. Unable to fight his own urges, Thor thrust up into Y/N mouth holding her head down making her gag on as the soft head hit the back of her throat. Tears came to Y/N’ eyes, gasping for air around the throbbing cock, nails digging into tight thighs that flinch. Almost immediately as the urge hit Thor, Y/N prompted him to release her, teeth cutting into tender flesh.

Y/N fell back to the cold tile, sprawling on her ass, but the eager god lunged forward, grabbing her aching jaw to force her back to tingling, throbbing knees at his feet. Forcing Y/N back to his cock the gruff god demanding his finish.

A wave of nausea hit when it twitched & began to cum. Y/N done all she could to swallow, to hold it together the heavy hand clasping to the back of her throbbing head, the only thing gagging her this time was the cum. It felt as if her throat closed, stopping anything from going either way, sending it back all over his balls along with spit. Grabbing the hand on holding her, finally releasing Y/N her before she became sicker, head spinning, making the nausea worse, falling to all fours, heaving. Entire body shaking, gut twisting while Y/N tried to steady herself, thoughts, the reeling, pounding in her head when a familiar, over heated body was at her side next to her, pulling her to look at them.

What had he done, Thor thought, pulling Y/N to throbbing knees, face pale & eyes that looked unable to focus. Patting at a pale cheek while wrapping a free arm around her thick waist to lift her to unsteady feet, face broken out in sweat. The worried god, the old Thor, held Y/N shivering form tightly to a steady frame. Reaching out to cut the water on, he was feeling panic, that was it, in hopes the jolt of cold would make her respond. Having to hold tight to Y/N, when the icy stream hit, the mortal body jolting as if he shocked her. Y/N began to shutter on reflex pulled into the furnace of his body to get out of the now warming water.

“You’re OK, you’re OK,” Thor mumbled over & over again, Y/N clinging to him, aching head buried into his side while he rubbed along her spine.

“I’m sorry dove, I didn’t know, I’m sorry,” he murmured, lifting her head to lay on his chest, kissing the soaked hair.

That night, after all the hell Thor had put her through in the shower, Y/N was relieved he left her alone, hearing him go to the kitchen, curling into the thin sheet & body pillow for warmth. Y/N clutched tight to the body pillow, curled into it to keep warm, stomach still aching, looking up to the doorway when she heard the floor creek to see Thor standing in the doorway naked & looking her sheet covered form over.

“Are you cold lover,” came Thor’ quiet voice, hesitating in the doorway afraid of rejection, but he did deserve it if she screamed at him though he didn’t think she had the strength.

“Yes,” a dry voice quivered, holding tight to the sheet while sitting sat up slightly to look at him, body shaking.

That was all the brawny god needed, stepping over to join Y/N in bed, careful not to fluff the sheet to make it colder & curling around the shivering creature to settle down for the night. Thankfully he wasn’t turned on by the action of laying with her & Y/N relaxed into the warmth that his body provided.

* * *

That night was horrible to say the least, this time Y/N clearly heard Thor scream out to Loki, jerking her awake in his arms, spinning to look at him while the arm grew tighter around her naked body. Thunder sounding loudly over the house, taking a quick peak at the doors to see what looked to be a blizzard. Shit, forecast was clear skies, turning attention back to the god that whimpered like a hurt child.

“I’m sorry, you’re not the worst,” he sobbed, wait, was he crying?

“Thor, wake up,” Y/N voice cracked, turning to make it easier to shake him, the arm pulling her body closer, tighter.

“I’m sorry Loki, but you can’t be dead,” Thor continued, plain as day.

“Thor, please wake-up,” Y/N continued worriedly, thankfully the tightening had stopped.

“Father, mother, I tried, I did, mother please, I tried to…,” Thor continued, it was bad worse than she had seen yet.

“Damn you! Wake up,” Y/N panicked smacking Thor awake, something she had wanted to do for a while, & now had a reason.

“Damn you woman,” Thor’ voice bellowed eyes shooting open to look at Y/N with rage, keeping hold around her thick waist.

“How dare you strike me,” he growled, voice thick with an accent she didn’t recognize, Midgardian slang gone.

“You…,” Y/N stammered hands flying up to brace against his chest when he got to his knees & threw her to the bed, pinning her by her shoulders.

“I am king of Asgard! And you will not strike me out of anger, or due to the circumstances that I hold you here! Do I make myself very clear Lady Y/N,” Thor continued, baring down on Y/N whose brow furrowed at how proper he spoke to her, begging to question if he was even in this realm.

“Thor! You were, I was trying, I'm…I'm…I,” Y/N sputtered, looking up into vicious eyes & bared teeth.

“What woman! Spit it out,” Thor spat, pressing her into the mattress further, the glint of the cuff catching his attention, bringing him back to Midgard.

“You where dreaming! Having a nightmare! I tried, it was the only way to wake you! I’m sorry,” Y/N blurted out, “please let go, I’m sorry, please Thor…”

His features lightened, looking to Y/N as if seeing her for the first time all over again, letting go of aching shoulders & tugging gently at her forearms. Thor cradling Y/N to his chest holding her head to there & rocking them both.

“Sorry sweetheart, so sorry,” he murmured rocking her, kissing the top of her head.

“Was it bad,” Y/N small voice asked, Thor maybe her captor, but his mental health was the key to survival, needing to know if she should let someone know he was about to break, his body tensing at the question.

“The mission,” Y/N clarified, looking up at him in the darkness to see him looking down studying her over, feeling self-conscious & trying to hide her breast, but like it mattered he seen it every night & whenever he felt like molesting her.

“Yes, it was, not as bad as some, I had just hoped that I had gotten to stay closer to you for a little longer before leaving you here alone,” Thor admitted, almost instantly he felt a weight was lifting off his shoulders.

“Did I hurt you,” he now spoke, looking down at Y/N, taking a cuffed wrist in his hand, twirling the gold band around, looking over the scratches that had scabbed over.

“No, you didn’t, you never do,” Y/N murmured, looking at the cuff as it sparkled in the light that came in from the French door from the light show outside.

“I will take you to Bera in a few hours, you will let her heal you before we go for breakfast at the diner,” Thor commanded though it seemed he left room for protest, to which it felt she was all out of.

“Ok,” Y/N spoke through a yawn, looking at the clock & realizing it was only 530am.

“Ill keep you safe,” Thor spoke, crossing his legs, situating Y/N in his lap, arms around her to settle with her in his lap.

The dawn was pretty, Y/N unable to sleep while it was evident Thor was content, snoring away over top of her, pulling her close in his sleep every now & then. The dreams, no the torment he suffered every night was unnerving, leaving her wondering just what had happened during the war with Thanos. What all hell all the Avengers went through in order to make it right & who died. It appeared that for some reason Thor had latched onto Loki’ death, not being able to deal with it like the others.

Y/N looking up at his sleeping face, curious to why the switch flipped in him to take her like he did to torture her with the mind games it appeared he enjoyed playing with her. One instant it felt as if the god was about to finally rip into her cunt, not caring if he hurt her then backing off at the last minute to leave her shivering under him, looking at her as if he didn’t understand why she was afraid. How could the Avengers be ok with this, & how could he lift Stormbreaker? Trying to be still, looking back out at the rising sun, not meaning to squiggle. Looking back up to watch his eyes open to look down at her.

“You didn’t go back to sleep,” he realized, sitting up once more to hold Y/N close, looking out the window at the sunrise.

“No, I didn’t,” Y/N admitted, looking out to the mountains then back up to the god who was doing the same.

Noting the sparkle of his eyes as he looked out across the mountains & catching herself marveling at how the twinkle made Thor appear younger. He didn’t look as battle worn, with whatever it was that ran through his mind about the wars & battles he had fought. Feeling his chest heave with a heavy sigh when whatever weight had lifted settled once more on his shoulders & looking down into Y/E/C orbs that where watching him curiously, pondering over him.

“I dream… never mind, you don’t need this burden,” the god admitted, holding to her while getting to his feet to carry her over to the walk-in closet.

“I had Bera find you some clothes, I hope that you like what she bought. I can’t have you going out in nothing but underwear,” Thor laughed slightly, sitting Y/N to her feet & opening the closet doors for her.

Y/N looked around the room, not large, but not small, not full, yet, by the looks of it, but it hung with a few thick coats, jeans, leggings, long sleeves, t-shirts, even a dress or two. Looking up at Thor, curious if he was to pick for her or not, not sure how to feel about this sort of attention & curious if she was expected to ‘do’ something in return.

“Pick what you want,” he hinted to the room before turning away & starting towards the other.

“I recommend something warm,” the AI spoke up, something that Y/N was still getting used to, jumping slightly at the female voice.

“Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Y/N spoke up, stepping into the room to survey the choices.


	7. Perception

The next few weeks saw a change in the god, waking up to gentle kisses over bare shoulders, & a gentler Thor all together. It felt off, especially the 5th day of said events, having not been threatened with rape for 2 nights now. Gentle rubbing along the small of her back while Y/N woke to Thor holding her to his chest like an old lover, cradled under his chin & looking out the window behind her. Y/N looking up to notice how the rising sun made his eyes sparkle, but today they had regained their stormy look.

“Good morning,” Y/N ventured, a smile, what looks to be genuine crossed his lips before he looked down at his mortal.

“Aye, it is,” he continued, voice gentle calm, but still the storm stirred behind his eyes, leaning down to take a quick kiss pulling Y/N closer to lay her head in the crook of his neck.

“I need you to get dressed & meet me in the kitchen,” he informed, stopping his ministrations to pull away with another quick kiss, leaving Y/N alone wondering what was happening.

Sitting up to watch the bare ass god walk out to the kitchen, Y/N looked over to her closet, curious what to wear when Thor voice echoed down the hall after a flash of light.

“Dress in my colors dove,” she heard, knowing he meant the warm black leggings, plain burgundy t-shirt both articles of clothing accentuating thick curves that where coming back since watched closely while she ate.

Sliding off the edge of the bed, the air in the room cold on her naked body that he insisted on lying next to every night & hurrying to pull the clothes on, grabbing a pair of socks. Y/N swore she heard voices other than Thor’ in the kitchen & it wasn’t Friday’s. Looking in the full-length mirror, smoothing out bed head to jerk the Y/H/C hair into a pony tail at the base of her neck. Hurrying to get out of the bedroom to find Thor sitting at the island looking at a tablet, looking up at Y/N, followed by a goofy smile.

“One minute,” the puppy of a god spoke to the tablet getting up to stop Y/N before walking around to him.

“I have a surprise for you sweetheart,” Thor spoke quietly, as if someone would hear.

Slowly the changed god reached up to gently pull the pony tail down, fixing it so it didn’t stick all over the place, he hated it pulled back. Satisfied, Thor stepped behind Y/N, putting scorching hands over Y/E/C eyes. Y/N reached up to holding his hands, allowing him to direct her around the island & the seat he just occupied. Removing his hands to revel a tablet that had her parents waiting on the other end of the Skype.

“Surprise, Y/N,” her mother and father greeted, Y/N looking at the tablet in shock, then to Thor who scooted a chair next her to lay his arm across the back.

“Thor told us that you had been busy trying to keep up with him. It is nice of him to arrange this call,” Y/N’ mother spoke happily, hand going to the back of her neck to rub at it nervously the ruby glittering & of course that started the endless chatter of how the two were now dating from what Thor had told them.

Y/N wanted to tell them the truth but feared what he or possibly the team would do to keep the secret that he was really her captor. Finally having to end the call when he tensed, the arm at her back ridged, & swearing it was growing hotter.

“It’s almost time to leave dove,” the god whispered in her ear, looking up into troubled eyes that looked as though they were watching a horrid scene play behind them.

Honestly Y/N was glad for them to say there goodbye, her mother with millions of questions & her father’s negativity driving her insane. The moment the call ended, Thor hurried to his feet, chair scrapping harshly at the tile, heading to their bedroom, the French doors opening & shutting. It felt odd felt off, something tugged at Y/N to go speak to him.

Grabbing her thick coat on the way, stepping into the muck boots next to the French doors of the bedroom to go out on the snow dusted deck to check on him. The instant Y/N opened the door to step out, the cold air took her breath & instantly craving Thor’ heated body next to hers. Being sure he looked up at her before taking a seat on the bench next to him & noting he didn’t lift his arm to usher her to him.

“Thor,” Y/N began, getting the gods attention away from whatever, he stared at, thunder sounding several mountains away, a sea of torment behind his eyes.

“Yes dove,” he forced a smile, still not lifting his arm but Y/N still scooted close.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong, it made Y/N anxious, watching him closely to swallow hard before speaking.

“Would you care if I cooked tonight? I have a soup I love to make when the weather is like this and I would like to share it with you,” Y/N ventured, looking at the troubled man with a smile, hoping it would help.

“If my lady wishes it. Make me a list & I will take it to Bera, I need to go into town on other business, but she will see to your list,” Thor reassured Y/N, watching her looking him over, was he seeing worry in her eyes for him.

“Sure, um, what time will you be back,” Y/N questioned, standing to go make the list & looking down at Thor not giving up on the smile.

“Before night fall, I’ll be glad to eat with you, go ahead & make your list,” he smiled, a pained one that looked painted on.

“Ok,” Y/N spoke.

Turing to hurry in to find the paper & pin to scribble down what was needed, taking it to Thor who took it gently, taking the hand the note was in to pull Y/N close & placing a kiss on her head. Not another word spoken before he stepped of the deck & was gone.

* * *

It was close to night fall when the soup finished, Y/N making a point to put out place settings on the island where they always sat. It felt odd catering to her captor as if he was a boyfriend, but the scenario that kept playing in her mind was she needed to keep his mental health up if she was to survive. even if it seemed Y/N was developing feelings for him. The word Stockholm syndrome popping into her head, but instinct told her to survive.

Loud thunder announcing his arrival, Y/N watching the door, another set of lighter steps followed Thor’ along with an annoying female laughter. The door opening to reveal a jovial Thor & a woman who she could only describe as looking like a whore, cocking her head at the two.

“Ah! Debbie, this is Y/N, she, she lives here,” Thor described, something flickering across his features as Y/N puzzled at him a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Good when finished flaunting the woman around he would send Debbie on her way & Y/N will be begging him to throw her to the floor & fuck her.

“Um…nice to meet you Debbie,” Y/N finally responded, standing at the sink looking the bean pole of a woman over, wow, made Y/N look like an elephant.

“Did you finish dinner, have you already eaten,” the asshole Thor asked Y/N, snapping her out of studying Debbie to look into his eyes, brow furrowed, looking back to the island.

“Yeah,” came Y/N bold face lie, looking back to Thor who seen noted it but said nothing.

“Good, my friend & I are going to sit on the couch. Would you care to join us,” Thor commented, he was pushing Y/N.

“No, I have some reading to catch up on,” Y/N replied.

Heading to the stove to cut it off, stomach grumbling, knowing they heard, but continuing on her way. Thor & Debbie taking a seat, Y/N noticing that they needed a few sticks of wood deciding to go get some.

The trip in the darkness sucked, the porch light not reaching far for some reason, causing Y/N to fall into the wood pile, taking a nasty hit to the ribs. Pausing in the cold snow to fume, screaming out curses before sorely getting to her feet to step back in, ribs throbbing. Interrupting the two love birds, hoping the tears of anger weren’t evident on cold lashes when she turned to speak to the two.

“Thought you &… your lady needed to stay warm. I’m built for the cold, so I don’t need much,” Y/N commented coldly, heading to the bedroom to remove the muddy pants and coat, knowing he saw.

Not much longer Y/N heard him leave but was back by the time she stepped out of the shower, having called Bera herself because of how bad it hurt to breath.

“There. You’re breathing easier. Does it hurt still,” Thor heard Bera’ voice from the bedroom, opening the door to find Y/N in a pair of panties, tank top hiked up & the healer taking care of a now fading bruise.

“No, thank you Bera,” Y/N spoke continuing to watch the healer work her magic, breathing a sigh of relief, both women looking up at Thor.

He seen the red eyes, watching Y/N closely, stepping closer, inspecting the healers work who gave him a vicious look before looking to Y/N kindly.

“Go eat,” Bera told her, helping pull the shirt down, Y/N nodding in agreement.

“You are a sorry excuse of a man,” Bera snapped, turning on the god who stepped back in shock, knowing what she meant & he felt like it.

“Playing your jealous games with the girl! She’s trying, your majesty, but your too dumb & caught up in your self-pity to see Y/N is the best thing for you! Let me catch you toying with her like this again & I’ll be sure to teach her how to make your life a living Hel,” Bera snapped & in the blink of an eye the healer was gone.

Looking to Y/N who looked back, not sure how she felt about what had transpired tugging at the top even though it was as far down as possible.

“Y/N, I’m….,” Thor tried to begin.

“Have you eaten?”

“No, I haven’t, & neither have you,” Thor spoke stepping close pulling Y/N to him & stooping to kiss her, but she pulled back.

“Did you kiss her? Because I don’t do sloppy seconds,” Y/N admitted watching the amused smile grace his features, making it to his eyes, but still a storm brewed.

“No, I done nothing with her, you’re the only one I want.”

* * *

Thunder sounded loud outside, the bright flash making Y/N jump awake, the usual burning bear of a god that cradled her gone, or so she thought. A quick jerk next had Y/N rolling to look over at Thor. The god laid out on his back thrashing, speaking to someone, the thunder louder, lightening sounding like it was hitting the roof & Y/N sitting up in her signature tank top & panties, wondering if she should try to wake him.

“Lo…I’m sorry…brother…don’t…Steve…n…,” the god began to ramble coherently, sparks coursing over his body.

Come-on Y/N, remember his mental state, she thought, louder thunder, brighter lightning & was that hail? Looking over to the French door, light illuminating the deck while she swore a piece of hail the size of a large golf ball hit the glass. Snapping attention back to Thor who seemed to reach out for her, his hand filling over the spot.

“I’m sorry…. dove…I couldn’t…couldn’t protect you…they…they…he…killed you,” he rambled.

Cautiously, Y/N reached out to take his hand, hoping he didn’t crush it, heart pounding when the large burning hot hand took the smaller one gently, tugging slightly to get her close. Scooting next to him to sit in his side, cold legs against scorching flesh that thankfully didn’t crawl with electricity. Cocking her head when he pulled it to his lips to speak to it placing a kiss after what sounded like a confession to a priest.

Tone changing, making Y/N nervous at how he became angry, making her get to shaky knees & hoping he didn’t do like last time.

“Thor, please wake up, I’m OK, I’m right here, just wake up, look at me,” Y/N rambled, taking her free hand to stroke along his jaw. Was he nuzzling into it?

Looking to the phone next to the bed, wondering should she call someone, but stopping to look back at Thor, did he just whimper? What the hell had him so upset?

“Ok, you’ve got to wake up,” Y/N pleaded this time scooting closer to his head that jerked out of her grasp still holding her hand tighter, a primal yell making her jump, panic coursing through her like the lightning over his body that thankfully hadn’t got her.

Taking a deep breath, Y/N straddled the gods abs, taking her free hand & doing like before. The one he held allowed to move how Y/N wanted but he didn’t let go, surprised the lightning coursed over her like she was a part of him. Bracing elbows on his chest Y/N leaned down close to speak into his ear.

“You have to wake up, whatever you’re seeing it’s not real, but I am, and I, Y/N, need you to wake up & look at me. You said you would protect me, so I need you to calm down open your eyes and look at me. Let me see your eyes…. please…please…PLEASE baby….,” Y/N choked out.

Shit, were did that come from, watching his eyes try to open, not yet, more lightning coursing over them.


	8. Degeneracy

“Come on Thor! Wake up,” Y/N yelled this time, eyes snapping open to look at her clearly.

The God sitting up, Y/N sliding into his lap looking up at him, hands still on his cheeks thumbs cherishing them & biting at her lower lip, while lightning coursed over them.

“How are you doing this,” his groggy voice gritted, hands going to thick waste, brows furrowed like hers at the question.

“This isn’t me. The lightning thing is yours, I just don’t want you to break my hand,” Y/N’ shaky breath admitted.

“Its. It’s not that simple dove.”

“Ok then I don’t know.”

“Thank you,” was all he uttered, laying his head on Y/N’ chest, surprised by the gentle embrace of Y/N his mortal sitting up on her knees to wrap arms around his head laying hers on his.

“Mother said my power would know the one before I did, looks like she was right,” he mumbled into her chest.

“You still could have gone about it differently,” Y/N voice echoed, a silent sniffle, the storm outside quiet.

“No, I couldn’t have, I have to protect you.”

“From what Thor,” Y/N began letting go to sit on his thighs glad for once he allowed her to wear something to bed.

“Tell me,” Y/N pleaded hands on his chest looking up at him with tears brimming, pleading.

“Please tell me, is it aliens or …”

“It’s everything dove, all of the battles I have lost & won, play on repeat. Turning out far worse & at the center I see you, & I can never get to you, not till tonight, when I reached for your hand, & you saved ME from the destruction,” he explained.

“The woman, Debbie, what…”

“I planned on taking her to bed, that way if I killed her, at least it wouldn’t have been you.”

Furrowing her brow at the odd change of events not sure what to say.

“I thought it was to make me jealous.”

“That to. Forgive me dove,” he breathed reaching up to take her face in his hands surprised Y/N didn’t fight, crashing his lips to her’, pushing a compliant body to the foot of the bed.

“How…I don’t…,” Y/N rambled when he released her lips.

“I was afraid of taking you to violently, mortals are fragile in some aspects, that’s why gods are choosy when it comes to their partners, why I believe in love at first sight,” he spoke rutting against a lacy core.

“But, I …,” Y/N got out before heated lips pressed into hers.

Teeth nipping the bottom lip gently, pressing harder, nipping, slight pinching, fingers teasing the edge of lace, slipping between surprisingly wet folds to gather the slick & rub over throbbing clit gently, soothing. An involuntary buck of hips, opening her mouth to allow his tongue entrance, mortal body beginning to shake.

“Relax sweetheart,” he breathed into her gasping mouth.

Fingers dipping for more wetness before two digits plunged in to the third knuckle unexpectedly making Y/N arch up with a loud shuttering gasp. God why was she behaving like a whore, body still shaking, arching up at him for more. Thrusting in an out of her, bucking against him & whimpering when he removed them.

“Holy shit,” Y/N gasped into his mouth, body begging for contact but not sure why.

“Ill be gentle,” falling from his lips, the words not registering a scorching cock made its way between her lower lips.

“Oh, fuck,” Y/N bit out, looking down between them, watching him sink deeper, throwing her head back to the bed, the pleasure of the burn causing Y/N to shake with over stimulation.

Stilling in her, not moving, watching her pant, hoping he wasn’t hurting her, the soft flesh of her neck calling to him, leaning down to place gentle kisses under her ear. Sucking a bruise & listening to the moan that fell from parted lips. Whispering praises into Y/N ear, while hips bucked at his own, grinding down onto rock hard cock.

Y/N couldn’t take it, pleasure, or whatever drove her, he needed to move, SHE needed him to move.

“Please move,” Y/N panted, meeting his gaze, Thor capturing her lips before slowly gliding in & out giving her time to adjust.

“Please fuck me,” she panted into his mouth, wanting it to be over, or was she chasing her high?

“As you wish,” he spoke darkly, not hesitating to pound in & out of her tight heat.

Not caring how loud she got, Y/N arched into him, enjoying the burn & ache that fueled her. The coil tightening, a whimper leaving her when he pulled away, but smiling in ecstasy when a sweaty arm looped under her back pulling her with him to pound up into her. Arching breast out to him, begging with a loud gasp to suck them as he slammed into her, hitting just the right spot before pulling a pert bud between his teeth, wrapping both arms around to fall to his back.

Hands going to plump hips to guide them before allowing Y/N to take command, grinding down hard on him to rub her bundle of nerves, chasing her high & almost loosing it when he twitched inside her. Thor releasing a nipple, pushing Y/N to sit up, hands pinching erect buds, while Y/N arched back, bucking hard on his hips, reaching back a hot hand to balance on his thigh before sitting forward once more to fuck the god harder.

Y/N hips stuttering the coil getting ready to break, Thor speaking praises while all she could do was let out incoherent moans of pleasure, cunt tightening around twitching cock, this was it.

“Cum for me sweetheart,” Thor grunted, pulling Y/N down for a kiss when the ecstasy took them, jerking them from the rocky edge to throw them into the abyss, vision going black.

Y/N hands going to his face to cradle it, gasping for air, both rutting out their highs on each other, trailing kisses down a chiseled jaw while soft lips kissed the bruises he had left. Even though Thor had climaxed, he continued to rut into Y/N like his life depended on it & she never told him to stop. The god only doing so when his mortal fell to his chest, completely exhausted & panting.

Thor sitting up as she collapsed, pulling out of Y/N to lay her back to the sweat soaked sheets, pushing hair away from a flush face, eyes closed & panting for breath.  Smiling down at her while silently fretting over her, hoping & praying to whoever was listing that he hadn’t ruined her. Cherishing Y/N’ cheek, hoping to coax her eyes open, lashes fluttering to reveal ecstasy clouded eyes, but smiling up a Thor in bliss. Reaching up to tug him down for a gentle kiss.

“Are you OK,” he panted on her lips.

“Why, why did I fight this,” she questioned drunkenly, smiling at him still while he laid back on the pillows, pulling a limp Y/N with him & laying her panting still on his chest.

“I’m fine,” Y/N panted once more, answering the question from earlier, hand finding his cheek to push his head to her to nuzzle at him.

Not hesitating Thor got the shivering creature into his arms, lifting Y/N to carry her to the shower, Y/N’ arms around his neck & enjoying the ache between her legs. Should she be upset? She knew this was coming, was that it, she expected worse and what she got was treatment like a queen, but he was going to fuck Debbie. The motions of being sat on her feet bringing her out of it, Thor sure to shield her till the water warmed, shaky arms draped around his neck & looking up at him, wanting to speak.

“I ever catch you doing like you did earlier with Debbie or any one else, or cheating on me, I swear to god I will find a way to castrate you, understood,” Y/N commanded, making it obvious she wasn’t putting up with that again.

“I swear to you never again,” he vowed, dipping down for a kiss, not expecting the passion she poured into it, hands gripping into short locks to hold him there.

Swiftly Thor reached down to thick thighs, picking Y/N up, legs wrapping around his waist to hold to him, bucking at an already hard twitching cock, wet folds begging for more.

“Please,” Y/N breathing into his mouth, body shivering with excitement as Thor lowered her painfully slow over his cock.

A raspy moan escaping, Thor swallowing it down as if it was his last drink, sucking swollen lip between his teeth, thrusting into her, earning a moaning whimper that echoed around the shower. Y/N looking down to watch Thor’ eyes light up with blue light. It should scare her, should make her worry that he was taking her for the second time that night, but it didn’t fill wrong, even with the sparks running over their bodies sending tingles to all the right places.

Pinning Y/N against the cold tile, the sensation sending a shiver & a moan of pleasure though her body. Bucking harder as Thor thrust quickly, hips beginning to stutter, Y/N grinding harder into him, taking all she could & this time dragging the god with her. Sinking with him to the wet tile floor, still riding out her high as he stilled under her, this time the one panting, legs like jelly & head falling to her chest.  

Y/N rutted against Thor one last time, relaxing back to his thighs, wrapping trembling arms around a sweaty neck once more. Laying her head on soaked hair, the shower raining over them relaxing them both. Gentle kisses peppering a wet chest, nudging her back against now warm tile, looking down at the god who was nuzzling at her chest, finally looking up at her, & he looked tired, relaxed.

“I didn’t expect this,” Thor panted, taking the soft kiss she offered, lightly bucking against his softening cock, legs shaking & a breathy laugh escaping her lips.

“Neither did I,” Y/N voice shook, taking his head in her hands to look down at him in awe & was that love or lust?

“Your dreams,” Y/N spoke feeling him tense, “if there is something wrong, you need to tell me, if you continue, it want get better & I’m afraid…”

“I know, I promise, we talk after we’re clean, will that make it right?”

“It’s a start,” Y/N spoke, leaning in for another kiss this time she was the one to push her tongue into his mouth & Thor allowed her to dominate the kiss.

* * *

Keeping his bargain, Thor explained to her what he could handle speaking of the war with Thanos, Loki, the ones who perished & how Strange had found a way to defeat the titan. It left Y/N holding tightly to him, not letting go, still no excuse for his actions, but now she knew, she wasn’t going in blind when he had bad nights. Thor finally springing it on Y/N that the team wanted to come to their cabin, have a, celebration? He wasn’t sure but figured it had to with making sure she was OK.

* * *

“Stop, it’s fine,” Y/N hollered over to Thor who was walking around her & the island, making sure she had no bruises, no pain, worried, just worried.

It had been arranged 3 days ago that, the way Y/N took it was just the guys where stopping in. Needless to say, neither had really slept, but thanks to the healer, Y/N was fine and so was Thor who was, better. Y/N knew it was a matter of time till something ate at him again, another shitty mission, but hoped that their talks, the cuddling even, would keep him from spiraling further into darkness.

“You’re making me nervous,” Y/N spoke, moving quickly to stop him when he passed close to her, wrapping arms around his waist to burry her head in his back.

“Sorry dove,” his back vibrated in her ear, calloused hands falling on hers, cherishing over her knuckles.

Every muscle in his back releasing tension, it had been over a month, still the nightmares came, but not like before at least not yet. Y/N was helping, Thor knew it was her, he no longer dreamt of loosing her, of losing the woman whose face he couldn’t see before he found her, & now that he had, she calmed his demons.

“Better,” Y/N spoke, Thor pulling her to stand in front of him, looking down at her, bowing down to kiss her, but pausing to speak on her lips.

“Every day it is, thank you dove,” he spoke tenderly, nuzzling her nose before taking a passionate kiss, before someone banged on the door.

“Ready,” he asked her, pulling away, but continuing to look down at Y/N.

“Yeah,” Y/N smiled up, looking to the door & spotting several people standing through the glass.


	9. Peacemaker

The team, really all the men of the Avengers, which included Tony, Bucky, Sam, Peter Parker who Y/N found out was spider-man, the sorcerer Strange & Bruce Banner. All were polite, & didn’t ask anything out of the way, but it was obvious they were making sure he wasn’t too rough with her, though they allowed it, didn’t mean that they didn’t care what happened to Y/N.

As it became later in the evening Thor brought out the mead, Y/N immediately excusing herself to the bedroom, her last encounter not going to well. It left her hanging over the toilet while they waited for Bera to help her, the old healer cursing Thor for allowing her so much.

“No! Hey, where are you going!? You’re the prettiest one here,” Tony yelled after Y/N who had told Thor of her intentions and turned to look at the group before stepping down the hall.

“Sorry guys, mead & I don’t get along, & it’s late,” Y/N laughed, turning & continuing down the hall followed by boos, but thankfully the door shut out the noise.

* * *

Come 3am, Y/N was asleep, having curled up under the blanket she had found in the closet, the book she had been reading sitting in her lap. The loud boom of thunder followed by the bellowing of Thor had Y/N jerking awake, the book flying to the floor. Body shaking from having been woken from a troubling dream of her own, recalling some facts that it had to do with Thor & some man she hadn’t seen before.

“YOU MIND YOUR TONGUE,” the god bellowed, sending Y/N heart to her feet.

Fumbling with the covers, thunder sounding & having grown accustom to how the charge felt. Glad that she wore boy shorts & a t-shirt to bed. Staggering around & heading for the door, F.R.I.D.A.Y telling Y/N to hurry. Sprinting into the living area, noting the couch scooted into the kitchen counter, looking over it to see Thor bearing down on Sam, while Tony tried to hold him back along with Peter, Bruce & Bucky. It would have been comical had she not witnessed the three on Thor knocked to the floor.

“THOR! STOP,” Y/N yelled, vaulting the couch, pushing in front of Sam.

The chaos, all the chaos around them, & it slowed for the two of them. Y/N reaching up to push the god back, hand reaching out for the lamp, something slipping into her hands. Room going still, weapon going over her head to protect the Avenger at her back, what could an untrained mortal do with a lamp? Thor stopping eyes going wide & baking away along with everyone else. The storm calming, Y/N pausing with the lamp over her head & looking at the room. Wait, this is…

Y/N venturing to look up at what she held over her head, hearing someone, probably Tony say, “can she do that,” eyeing the battle ax in her hands then looking back to the stunned god, heart about to beat out of her chest.

“Fuck,” Y/N breathed, letting the weapon fall to the wood floor with a loud crack & taking off towards the bed room, she had to call Bera.

“Y/N, wait,” someone shouted after her, while Y/N pushed around the couch, sprinting to the bedroom to lock the door behind her.

Going strait to her closet, throwing on clothes & paying no mind to who beat on the door. Stepping into boots before stepping out onto the deck, asking the air around her to be sent to Bera. Swallowed in white light when the French doors opened, the men watching her disappear.

“Y/N,” Bera spoke surprised stepping out of her bedroom clothed in her long robe, Y/N looking to her with tears in her eyes.

“Bera… I… Thor he was about to hurt Sam… & I panicked… I.. I.. he’s going to kill me,” Y/N yammered, the healer waving her hand for her to calm down.

Coming forward slowly Bera took Y/N in her arms, to lead her to the fireplace, making her sit on the couch, holding tight to Y/N looking the mortal over for any wounds & finding none as Y/N shivered in her arms.

“Breath get your mind in order then tell me,” Bera calmly commanded, petting over Y/N like a daughter.

A ragged sob ripped through Y/N, what the hell just happened anyway? What the actual fuck?! Bright light illuminating the porch in front of them followed by thunder, making Bera get to her feet to stalk out on the porch, slamming the door to lite into Thor.

“What the Hel is wrong with you Odinson,” Bera snarled, but this time he wasn’t backing away, Y/N was his & he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“Did she tell you,” Thor breathed out, mead on his breath, clothes disheveled.

“Norns! Are you drunk,” Bera snapped, looking the god over.

“NO! You know I can’t… is she ok, tell me that much,” Thor ordered, trying to look in the window, spotting Y/N on the couch.

“She’s fine! What happened!? I thought you were treating her better,” Bera snarled once more, stepping forward to continue ranting but Thor made the healer pause when he bellowed it out.

“She called Stormbreaker to her hand & wielded it,” Thor bellowed out, making the healer back up, looking at him as if he had sprouted several more heads.

“How,” Bera breathed.

“I don’t know,” Thor bellowed but called his anger back, looking in to Y/N who peaked out at him, then back to the fire.

“I don’t know,” he spoke more calmly.

“Can you…,” Bera began hinting to if he could still wield the weapon.

“Yes, when she dropped it I called to the ax & it came to my hand,” Thor admitted, looking to Bera wounded, obvious he needed his peacemaker that was huddled on the healers couch.

“Give me some time, I’ll get her calmed down & brought to you,” Bera spoke soothingly.

Y/N looked back to the door when Bera entered, watching Thor step of the deck and begin to walk the mile back to the cabin, he needed time. Looking at Bera, trying to not sniffle, god how that embarrassed Y/N to cry, to sniffle like a baby. The old healer taking a seat in front of Y/N who waited for her to settle & fell into her arms.

“It’s alright little one,” Bera soothed, stroking over her shoulders, using seidr to release the tension, soothing her worry.

“He’s not mad, his worried, & he needs you. So, I want you to calm down for me. It means nothing bad that you can wield Stormbreaker, it means you are meant for him, do you understand? We all have a missing piece, a, how do I say this, a version of ourselves that we spend centuries looking for, one that is like us in ways we could never understand, & it looks to be that you are his,” Bera explained, soothing along a pliable spine that was relaxing, head falling into her lap, breathing calm.

Thunder sounding, but not harsh, calming, like the god knew Y/N loved to hear, knowing it had to take a lot for him to cause that distinct rumble that felt as if it echoed through her body.

“Your lover speaks to you,” Bera smiled down to Y/N, filling the mortal shiver.

“I know,” Y/N echoed, finally sitting up to look at her.

“You’re ready,” Bera spoke with a smile, Y/N nodding to her she was.

The light flashed in the French doors of their bedroom, the door opening slowly & shutting gently. Stepping in to find the god sitting on the bed, his naked back to her, shoulders hunched, looking like a kicked puppy, thunder rumbling through her chest.

“Thor,” Y/N began, toeing off her boots & dropping the jacket on the chair next to the door, stepping to the mattress.

Thor looked over his shoulder at Y/N giving a faint smile, reaching a hand back not sure his mortal would take it. Watching Y/N start around the bed to stand in front of him. HIS mortal kneeling in front of him, looking up into red rimmed eyes that mirrored his own. Not moving when she reached up to caress over his cheek, but instead slid from the bed to his knees, wrapping his arms around her tight.

Y/N needed no words, pulling him tight, kissing over his spiked-up hair, the gel making it to stiff & ruffling over it to soften it.

“What happened,” Y/N hushed, stroking over his shoulders, arms tightening around thick middle, not wanting to speak.

“It was brought up,” was all he said, meaning someone may have made a statement about, well the obvious.

Guilt over still not being able to save Asgard, his sister, Loki, though it had to have taken something spoken harshly to set him off. Thor was talking to about it, even when Y/N knew for a fact the others were around to hear their conversations when he checked in from a mission.

“Where are they,” Y/N asked hinting out to the guys.

“Sam, & Bucky went to a hotel, Bruce is on the couch, Peter on the other & Tony had to return to NY with Strange,” he explained burying deeper into her chest.

“Ok baby, it’s OK,” Y/N cooed to the god, stroking over his shoulders.

Truth be told Y/N needed this to calm down more than he did, fuck the whole he needed to remain mentally stable, so she could survive. Y/N needed him now, it was his turn to help her & as if sensing it he pulled her to her feet. Moving to the bed, the lamp cutting on, so he could look down into Y/E/C eyes that sparkled up at him, searching.

“Looks like you really are my other half,” he spoke, hinting to Stormbreaker who sat next to the bedside table.

“It was a fluke,” Y/N lamented, looking at the weapon, Thor taking her hand in his, holding it while reaching out to Stormbreaker the weapon coming to his hand that he then pulled away leaving her holding it in midair.

“That looks like no fluke dove,” he spoke huskily into her ear, calloused hand ghosting down her arm, taking the weapon from her hand, Y/N pulling away as he laid it over his shoulder looking down at her.

“Why don’t you put your… weapon, away, & we can keep the boys up,” Y/N smirked up at the god, taking a heated kiss to pull away, the taste of mead making her intoxicated.

“You would like that wouldn’t you,” he smirked on her lips, watching Y/N look up at him, spinning to tug him into bed on top of her.

“Rain check? Wait till the mead wears off or we will be calling Bera to come pull me out of the toilet again,” Y/N admitted, the god on top letting out a huff, but smiling, knowing she seen his tiredness.

“Aye dove, tomorrow,” he smiled, moving so she could shimmy out & under the sheet, moving to take clothes off but he stopped her.

“Leave those on, don’t want the team seeing what is mine,” Thor laughed, hinting to Y/N to keep the leggings but jerked them off, leaving herself in panties & tank top.

“No, you will burn me up,” Y/N smirked, watching him shed clothes down to boxers but stopping & crawling into bed, laughing at the look she gave him.

“What, I don’t want them seeing what is yours,” he smirked back, crawling under the sheet next to her laying down & allowing his mortal to settle.


	10. Weakening

Half a year, half a year Y/N had been with Thor, with the god that had abducted her, played mind games & technically raped her but she felt she had gone willingly, so was it really? Now here Y/N sat next to Bruce, the rest of the team out on a mission while she was left at the compound. Thor wanted her there, it made it easy to contact her, as well as made him feel she was safe since the others were there & could keep an eye on her. Ever since they discovered she Y/N could wield Stormbreaker, it made the whole team curious about just what sort of power she had over the god.

Jumping from her thoughts while staring at the latest scientific do hickey thing? Y/N had to admit she still hadn’t a clue to understand what it did, whatever it was, by the cell phone buzzing in her pocket. Jolting slightly, shifting in the seat to pull it out to realize she had god knows how many missed calls, mostly from Thor.

A message form Tony flashing on the screen, reading: something went wrong he needs his peacemaker, meet us in the hanger. The text making her heart thud & breath to catching in her chest, this wasn’t going to be good, she could feel it.

“What’s wrong,” Bruce asked Y/N, who was scrunching her brow at the screen, face paling while going through all the messages, guts twisting, reading none from Thor & knowing that something wasn’t right.

“Tony, he, he told me to meet them in the hanger, something went wrong,” Y/N stammered to finish, looking worriedly to Bruce, the two getting to there feet to hurry to the hanger, hoping that nothing had happened & curious if they had heard from Steve.

Y/N fidgeting with her hands, flipping the phone, having attempted to contact Thor, the others & no one answered, just how bad was it? Looking nervously over at Bruce thinking that Thor was doing better, he wasn’t perfect, no, he did exhibit all the signs of PTSD but that was to be expected the whole team had it, but his was amplified & hinged on her.

“Hey, you ok,” Bruce spoke up next to Y/N, stopping her fidgeting with the phone, looking over at the scientist who noted the worry in her eyes & pale face.

“No, something isn’t right this time, Thor, he…,” Y/N began before the hanger doors began to open to allow the jet to dock.

Not allowing the door to open fully on the jet, the thunderous god jumped off of the jet hanger, going straight for Y/N, Stormbreaker held tight, & Tony along with Bucky yelling at him to stop, he needed to calm down, falling on deaf ears.

“Th…,” Y/N began, stepping forward, she could see the storm in his eyes, quite literally.

“Why didn’t you answer,” he bellowed, bearing down on Y/N, who fumbled with the phone to put it in her pocket, striding towards the unflinching mortal to knock the phone to the floor shattering to shards.

Thor glared at Bruce who stepped closer to Y/N, the woman still unflinching, glaring up at the god. Out of her peripheral Y/N saw Bruce stepping forward to stand in front of her. Y/N quick to lay a hand on the scientist shoulder to stop him, they didn’t need the Hulk in this. Immediately noting  how Thor became a different creature the moment she touched Bruce, the gaze he sat the two with made her body go hot with anticipation of the rage she felt brewing.

“I was in the lab, helping…,” Y/N tried to explain.

“Oh, so you and Bruce then,” the god snarled in her face now.

“What,” Bruce asked, “no, Thor what the hell is wrong with you?”

“You know you belong to me, me alone,” Thor growled.

The god letting go of Stormbreaker, the weapon thudding to the floor so the angry god could reach a hand out to grab Y/N by her arm. Thor’ actions causing the team to react by rushing forward to stop him, but a blast of electricity knocked them all back but for Y/N whom it washed over.

“MINE, your mine,” he snarled, grabbing Y/N by the back of the neck, jerking her forward to force her lips to his, viciously biting down on bottom lip when she refused his tongue.

Y/N taking her free hand & hitting him as hard as she could knowing it would break her hand, but it made him draw back as Y/N hollered down his throat in pain. Drawing it back to hold it close, forcing herself to forget the pain & focus on the raging god that had a hold of her.

“Mine,” he growled, fisting Y/H/C hair, reaching between them to tear at the shorts she wore while attacking the soft flesh of her neck with his teeth.

“Thor stop,” Y/N spoke.

Trying to keep calm, hands tearing at the armor on his chest, legs kicking out, bare foot contacting Stormbreaker, the weapon moving. The creature that had a hold of Y/N tearing every piece of clothing she wore from her body, leaving her bare for everyone to see.

“NO, they need to know who you belong to, to see what they can’t have, what is MINE,” the god snarled at her throat, sounding like a savage.

“Please stop Thor, this isn’t you, stop,” Y/N murmured breathlessly, head jerked painfully back & wondering if he was about to snap it.

Straining to look around at the team that was trying to get to their feet, hand going to grip short blonde locks, whimpering at the ache it caused to the broken appendage, but swallowing the pain to jerk hard at the hair she had & nothing happening.

Teeth breaking tender flesh, Y/N whimpering again, loudly this time, begging, & clawing at the god that was pawing at her like a whore, grabbing to her breast, her cunt, in front of the entire team. Mind reeling, trying to comprehend what was happening & what was driving the insane creature that was different, needy, scared. Breath hitching when Y/N felt Thor began to hurry forward with her, dragging her off her feet, filling like she was falling even though he had her off her feet.

“Baby,” Y/N murmured, breath leaving her when her back slammed into a jet that was close, the cold steel making her arch away from it & into Thor.

“You would prefer Banner to this,” Thor snarled at her throat still, no this wasn’t Thor.

Who or what the fuck is this thing tearing at her body in front of his friends, teammates, that were now staggering to unsteady legs to witness the god of thunder raping his girlfriend. Freeing himself quickly, not hesitating & ramming his ready cock into Y/N unprepared cunt in one move, making his mortal scream out at the pain it caused.

“Baby listen,” Y/N grunted out, clawing at his throat to get him to release hers, “this isn’t you, Thor, please listen, nothing happened, it’s just you & me.”

“Yes,” Thor grunted.

Jerking out of Y/N only to thrust harshly back in, finally releasing the blood bite he had graced her with, looking down into her panicked face, neck still held painfully back to expose her neck, throat bobbing trying to swallow, looking down at bloody lips akin to his own.

“It is. You. Me. No one. Else,” Thor grunted, punctuating each word with a thrust that made Y/N cry out.

Breath catching one more, trying to swallow, looking into eyes that showed something else, not Thor, not a god, but an animal. Tears running down her temples, finally letting up on her hair allowing Y/N to look at him head on. Y/N dropping a hand, reaching out to Stormbreaker, calling the energy from it, calling it to course over them, Thor’ brow furrowing.

“Look at ME! Y/N! Your mortal. Stop watching what is behind your eyes & look at me,” Y/N’ voice shook, free hand moving along his jaw, stroking along it as it tensed, hips stuttering to still in her.

“Hey baby, look at me, see, it’s me. You said you would protect me, I know, but this isn’t it, OK,” Y/N continued, watching tears form in his eyes, his breath quickening, hand releasing her hair to go to the bite on her neck, a look of horror on his face.

“Dove… I’m… I’m sorry… I couldn’t speak to you… I thought… I was afraid… I was scared,” Thor, her Thor, rambled, the electricity continuing to course over their bodies.

“I know, it’s OK, look at me,” Y/N ordered harshly, waiving the team off, holding Thor’ focus.

“Something isn’t right, OK? Focus on me, not the fight, we need to talk to Bera, she can help,” Y/N continued to soothe, Thor laying his head on a bare sweat soaked chest that heaved to breath, softening cock sliding out of her as he leaned into her, holding tight, Y/N filling a tear slide between her breast.

Pulling her hand away from the ax, the ache making her brow furrow but continued to pay the purpling skin little attention. Y/N soothed over his head & neck, wrapping bare legs around armored waist. Taking her time to release the cape from his shoulders so that Y/N had it to throw around herself when he finally calmed, laying it across their shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face into it so she could speak to him.

“Ok baby, OK, it’s OK, lets go to bed OK? Take care of me there? We’ll lay down & rest, I know you’re tired,” Y/N cooed to the god, massaging the back of his head with her uninjured hand.

Pulling her up with him, Y/N threw the cape over the two of them, staying cuddled into his neck, except this time it was him talking to her.

“Let’s go see Bera now dove, I’m sorry, I hurt you,” he rambled.

Griping tight to the shivering mortal wrapped around him to stride through the hanger, stepping onto the landing deck, calling Stormbreaker. Whispering apologies into Y/N’ ear as he felt her shake, feeling like no time passed when they landed in front of the healers cabin. Bera rushing out to pull them into the cabin, hurrying them to the couch.

“Set her down, it want take long, sit here,” Bera directed Thor, working over Y/N quickly, healing her neck, hand and soar lower half. Then quickly ushering her to go to Bera’ room to put on her long robe & come back.

“Loose the armor,” Bera ordered the god, stepping towards him, ushering him to do as told, Y/N returning to sit were Bera directed her to the chase lounge by the cold fireplace.

“I’m not hurt,” he began, but the look Y/N shot him told him to shut up & do as told.

Sending the armor away in favor of lounge clothes, laying out on the chase lounge with Y/N staying next to him, Bera moving to sand over his head. The healer beginning her work, reaching out to Y/N once she was able to break into his memories to understand what was wrong with the once gentle god.

A rush, a wild rush that hauled Y/N thought battlefield after battlefield over the centuries, blood, gore the ugliness of it all, all coming to a climax at the death of Loki. Y/N standing alone with a distraught short haired god that was cradling someone, flames all around them, no not flames, was that a purple energy?

‘You can speak to him Y/N, this is your chance,’ she could hear Bera speak in her own mind.

‘I, where are you,’ Y/N began looking around for the healer.

‘He’s shutting me out, I only see a young blonde child running with a little black-haired one through the palace, Thor is only allowing you in, I’ll keep you here till you call to me,’ Bera explained.

Y/N turning attention back to the scene before her, slowly stepping forward, a bloody, ruined Thor gripping to someone clad in green & black armor. It had to be Loki, there was no other way around it, but if this was a memory, she wasn’t in it, how could she do anything. Since on the subject of bad memories, even though Y/N never told anyone, not even Thor, she was one of the people that disappeared & brought back. Inching closer, the scene in slow motion, nothing changing, frozen in this moment of heart break.

“What are you,” a broken voice rasped out, making Y/N heart jump into her throat, freezing not sure should she move, surprised that he sensed her.

“SHOW YOURSELF,” the voice bellowed, shoulders heaving with the effort it took to do so & not let go of the lifeless form he held to.

Y/N jolted the moment he yelled, a tone she had never heard from him, ever, even when he lost his temper. What the hell was all this? Y/N swallowing the rising lump to step in front of Thor, or what barely resembled the god, a broken shell that looked as if he was giving up.

“Who are you,” he asked, looking up as Y/N knelt to look at him, looking over the one he held tightly to, then back to the god, cocking her head, the voice, it was one she heard in her own dreams the voice of a lost man.


	11. Middle Ground

“You know me Thor,” Y/N spoke around the lump in her throat, god this scene was killing her.

“No, I don’t, what are you doing here how are you on this ship,” he spoke sitting up, but still not letting the body go, even going as far as to call his seidr sparks moving over his body as she reached out to him.

“Yes, you do, look at me, truly look at me,” Y/N breathed, not deterred at all by the bolts that streaked across his body, Y/N stopping inches from him, hoping it would work, calling to the seidr that streaked over his body, hand out stretched to the energy & it danced to her like an obedient pet.

“How, where did you, I, only my…my…my,” Thor began, looking at her closer something tugging at his subconscious.

“Remember the night in the bar, you saw me, knew it was me, had to protect me,” Y/N spoke calmly allowing the seidr to play over her body, as if it was a part of her.

“I… but I… Loki…I didn’t,” Thor began, realization creeping in.

“You did what you could, he made his choice, it was his, not yours, regardless of what you told him before he… before this, he knew you loved him, or he wouldn’t have done this, to save all of us,” Y/N explained, was the place growing bright, as if it was falling away.

“Dove,” his voice now shook still holding to Loki but now reaching out to Y/N.

“It’s OK, you don’t have to forget him, but you can’t hold on to the guilt,” Y/N continued, allowing him to pull her to him wrapping an arm around her & slowly releasing Loki to place the other around her keeping her close.

“I could have…,” Thor began, burying his face into her neck, Y/N wrapping her arms around him, the room brightened again till they stood in a beautiful field full of small wild flowers & golden waving grass that danced with the breeze.

“You didn’t. You didn’t,” Y/N soothed over his light clothed back as he finally looked up & around them.

“This…where is this,” he asked holding tight to Y/N, looking around the field, trying to remember the place, an realizing that it was a field he would hide in as a child.

“You tell me because this isn’t mine,” Y/N admitted looked up into clear mismatched eyes.

“Home,” Thor breathed, looking down at Y/N thumb cherishing over her jaw, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

“Sorry dove, sorry, I didn’t realize that I was holding that tightly, forgive me,” he murmured on her lips like a prayer.

“You have to protect me, remember that, you said you had to protect me keep me safe, you seen me in the middle of the raging chaos & when I took your hand it calmed, remember,” Y/N spoke up to him, closing her eyes to look into mismatched eyes but back in Bera’ cabin, the god holding her in his lap looking down at her in his arms.

“Aye lover, I did,” he smiled, pecking her lips before pulling away.

“I know it want be perfect, but as long as you let me in, I can help, & remember you have me to protect now,” Y/N reassured the god that was nuzzling at her nose.

“Let’s go home. Rest maybe go out later if you feel like it,” Thor murmured, looking at Y/N & Bera.

“Ok,” Y/N smiled, relaxing further into the god’ lap as he got to his feet with Y/N in his arms, the healer nodding to the two & leaving the room.

* * *

No rest, it didn’t come when they were back at their cabin, a long talk was waiting for the god that Y/N felt needed a good ass reaming for what he did, regardless of the newest development.

“This still isn’t an excuse,” Y/N fumed at the god that sat on the bed dumbfounded by his little mortal that was glaring down at him, looking like a kicked puppy as he sat on the edge of the mattress, not moving or speaking.

“Do you realize how embarrassing that was!? Let alone how painful! What the FUCK Thor,” Y/N snarled down at him, mismatched eyes sure not look away, knowing there was no way out of this, best let her take it out on him because it was all his fault.

“Tell ME! I want you to tell me what set you off!? I know it wasn’t because I didn’t answer the phone, what happened on the mission?! Thor, you can’t keep not talking to me about it, it’s too late now & you know it. Tell me Thor, you can’t keep me in the dark any longer, you know it, I can’t help you, I can’t take another fucking like that ever again! I want… I will find a way to leave,” Y/N spoke hatefully, the last sentence making his eyes grow wide with panic, the god shooting up to his feet, hurrying to stand in front of her but not touching her unless Y/N allowed it.

“Don’t leave,” he breathed, it was a pained plea that made Y/N’ resolve falter, the tears she had held back threatening to spill at the sorrow it contained.

“Then sit down, & get comfortable because I want to know,” Y/N responded around the lump in her throat, taking the hand he offered, allowing the nervous god to tug her to sit in his lap.

Taking a deep breath Thor got his mind in order before speaking, holding to Y/N knees as she laid her head on his, both letting out a quiet sigh.

“The moment we stepped off of the jet, noting went right, the equipment failed, no one was able to keep track of the others, the enemy saw us coming,” Thor began quietly, thumb cherishing the mortal’ bare knee, Y/N wanting to ask WHO they where but figured it could wait.

“They almost killed Sam, Steve didn’t make the drop & was pushed back, he’s been undercover the past year working on catching these guys. It..it sucked,” Thor blurted out the last word, his use of slang always funny to Y/N making a smile grace her lips.

“Of all the words used to describe the chaos & you pick sucked,” Y/N laughed, not meaning to but it made the god do the same.

“Suppose you’re right, fucked up was more like it,” Thor sighed, leaning against Y/N, rubbing his head on her arm.

“Isn’t this better than tearing my clothes off in front if the team,” she breathed, Thor caressing over thick thighs.

“You shouldn’t have this burden,” the troubled god sighed halfheartedly, looking up into Y/N’ troubled eyes.

“No, to be truthful. But we’re together in this, a team ourselves, dating, boyfriend-girlfriend, however you put it. That said, I need to tell you something,” Y/N began, Thor trying to read troubled tear rimmed eyes.

“Tell me dove, it can’t be any worse than myself,” Thor coaxed.

“I never told anyone, but I was one of the people who turned to ashes. My parents don’t even know, I told them I panicked & wasn’t… Ah fuck I hate this,” Y/N sniffled.

The recount of that day, & where ever Y/N had gone. The literal hell, none of it made sense even when it was explained when she was back. Thor gently rubbing the small of Y/N’ back, coaxing her to finish if she wanted, reaching up to pull her head to his shoulder.

“You don’t have to finish of you don’t want to,” Thor hushed, wiping the tear away.

“I need to, because when I came back all I dreamed of was hearing a man’s voice telling me it would be OK, he would protect me. Then you… it was surreal you know, my entire time gone was spent running with a man I couldn’t see telling me it was OK, that he was lost to & we would keep each other.  I get back… you… you take me, & I realize it was you I was following through that hell. You’re the only man in my life to have kept up his end of the deal & protected me. Regardless of what happened today, &…. OH god the team,” Y/N gasped at the realization they left without anyone knowing what was really going on.

“I know. I’m still running that through my head, I let my rage get the best of me. I’m sorry dove. Forgive me,” Thor spoke peppering kisses over tear stained face.

The god stopping to take Y/N’ cuffed wrist in his hand twisting it, his mortal leaning into him, watching as he removed it.

“If you wish to leave, go ahead, I want stop you, but if you stay I promise this will never happen again,” the god admitted with heart break, crushing the cuff in a massive hand & letting it fall to the floor.

“I’m not one to give up easily, looks like you’re stuck with me,” Y/N smiled down at him, looping her arms around his neck to hold tight to him, laying tired head to his own.

“I will…,” Thor didn’t get to finish, the sound of someone about to break down the front door.

The loud banging on the front door followed by loud cussing between two others outside on the deck, making the two hurry out of bed. The overprotective god forcing Y/N to stay while he went to see who it was. Y/N sitting tense in bed, oh god, something wasn’t going to go right, looking out the bedroom door which afforded her a view of the sitting area.

Swallowing his pride, Thor knew he had this coming, especially when HE got wind of what was going on, knowing his public rape of Y/N would bite him in the ass, but how did he explain that it wasn’t him. It felt like he was trapped & couldn’t stop what his body, his rage done to Y/N in that hanger. Breaking out in a cold sweat, the nervous god took one look back at Y/N who stood at the door watching intently as Thor finally opened the door.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK,” snarled the irate blonde that pushed Bucky away & stormed in.

The blue-eyed super soldier, dressed in ragged street clothes, obvious he was pulled off the botched mission & was now having to deal with this shit. Finger poking hard into the gods chest, Steve’ very presence making the god back into the cabin, Thor’ gaze flickered back to the bedroom to spot Y/N starting out of the bedroom, but the look he shot her told her to stop.

Y/N shut the door, god what was about to happen, THE Captain America was yelling at the god at the top of his lungs, to in shock to leave the door & leaned against it to listen to the exchange to realize Thor didn’t say a word.

“I can’t fucking believe this! I’m gone for over a goddamned year & you lose your fucking shit,” Steve lashed out, the two finally making a stop at the back of the couch, Steve looking down the hall to see the door shut.

“It’s over… I’m fine… better… I have help… she’s fine,” Thor stammered, that was odd, he only done that with Y/N lately.

“There was fucking blood all over the goddamned hanger,” Steve continued to fume, Bucky pulling at his friend trying to get him to back off.

“Steve STOP,” Bucky yelled out, making them freeze, Y/N included, still hid in the bedroom.

“That her, back there,” Steve spoke, in no way calmer, hinting back to the closed door.

Thor looked worriedly down the hall then back to the two soldiers staring him down, something telling him to lie.

“No, I sent her back home,” Thor lied, knowing that the two didn’t believe him, Steve staring him down.

“Buck,” Steve began, not taking his eyes off of the god but speaking to the brunette at his back.

“Yeah,” Bucky asked hesitate, worried about where this was going, watching the god pale before he ever spoke the words.

“Go get the girl, she comes back with us,” the blonde uttered.


	12. Raw Deal

The words sinking in, Thor moved to stop Bucky as he reluctantly headed down the hall to fetch Y/N. The situation becoming worse when the front door opened, Tony stepping in wearing his suit, & carrying several sets of shackles as well as a glass case that looked big enough to house Stormbreaker.

“No,” Thor breathed, looking back to the room.

“Shit,” Y/N breathed, pushing away from the door, looking around in panic when the floor creaked.

Panic, Y/N blocked out the chaos outside of the room, the yelling, the thunder, forcing numb feet into the boots at the French doors, jerking them open, knowing it was a stupid move when she stepped foot onto the deck. There was way of out running either Avenger, but at least she could try. Taking a stumbling leap off of the back deck in nothing but the lingerie set she had put on when they came home.

Making it halfway down the path before someone caught up with her, a vice grip taking her to the rocky ground, bringing Y/N up kicking & screaming for Thor. Thrashing as violently possible in hopes that they would drop her, but evident they wouldn’t.

“Please stop Y/N,” came Bucky’ voice next to her ear, the brunet having to adjust the struggling woman to haul her back with him.

“NO! TH….,” Y/N got out before a hand clasp over her mouth to shut her up, biting down on it without hesitation, mouth felling with hot blood, but Bucky didn’t let go.

“Don’t make me hurt you Y/N, we have to take you both back, please don’t make this any harder than it has to be,” Bucky continued, holding a crushing grip around thick midsection, making stop from the pain.

Still trying to fight, Y/N was wondering where Thor was, why wasn’t he saving her, protecting her? Bucky hauling her back up the path, both covered in cuts, dirt & debris. Chest heaving as the cabin came into view, chained, wounded Thor being shoved into a quinn jet by Steve & Tony. Y/N thrashing once more, but this time it was obvious she was growing weak, having spent all on the run, but at least it was still making it hell on Bucky.

“Please stop, just STOP,” Bucky shouted/ordered Y/N who froze at the tone he used, mind going blank as he paused with her 10 feet from the back of the jet, the three on board watching the exchange.

“Were sorry, truly, but this isn’t right, I’m sorry it took this long, but were…,” Bucky tried to tell her.

“Oh, shut up & save it,” Y/N growled the super soldier released her mouth.

Trying to actually call Stormbreaker, looking panicked towards the jet, noting the weapon situated in a box, trying to move, but nothing was happening. Y/N trying to stop the soldier from walking her up the ramp, making him stumble while she still fought, making everyone realize she wasn’t a fragile woman & that Thor did have his hands full.

“Y/N! STOP! PLEASE DOVE,” Thor shouted, making everyone freeze, looking at him, Bucky getting to his feet with a cut up woman panting in his arms.

“Stop, OK sweetheart, it’s OK,” Thor lamented, watching Y/N close.

Bucky walked her to a seat opposite the god, forcing her to sit while Steve himself placed a set of cuffs on cut up wrists that resembled what Thor had on his wrist, ankles & even neck. Tears began to well in Y/N’ eyes, breath hitching as a blanket draped around shaking shoulders before being pushed back into the seat & fastened in. Unable to take Y/E/C eyes off of Thor, legs jittering nervously & unable to look anywhere else.

“Y/N, it’s OK. Do you hear me,” Thor spoke gently to her, Y/E/C eyes filled to the brim with tears, one sliding down a dirty cheek, streaking through the dust from the trail.

“Y/N, do you hear me,” Thor asked with authority, Y/N looking at him like he was dying.

“Yes, I hear you,” her voice cracked, hands going to the straps that held her down, breaking the gaze to watch the others move about, fingers twitching at the harness, flicking at the latches.

“Dove, it’s ok, their worried, afraid… afraid I…,” Thor tried, Y/N’ gaze shooting back to him, fingers tapping the latches, surveying the ones that held Thor in, brain taking in how they worked, nothing to stop her from unlatching them.

“Y/N, sweetheart, no…,” Thor got out before she jerked the latches free, fumbling to aching feet & falling into his lap.

Y/N scrambling into his lap, throwing the chain around him so she could wrap trembling arms around his neck.

“I don’t care, I don’t,” Y/N rambled into the gods ear holding tight & feeling someone behind her, but they would have to drag her off of him.

“Thor, please fight this, don’t… I can’t… just hold me,” Y/N pleaded like a small child in the gods ear, Thor’ arms moving to do what they could to hold the shivering mortal, looking up to the three that stood behind her, shooting them a look that dared them to take her.

“It’s OK dove, don’t worry, it will be OK,” he cooed into her ear glaring death threats at the three.

* * *

Back at the compound, Bucky & Steve all but got into a fist fight over who was to separate the two. Tony taking it upon himself to patiently take the better part of 2 hours negotiating with Y/N, coaxing her to the room she & Thor had shared at the compound. Locked into the room the instant she sat foot in it, not sure where they took Thor, lifelessly going to sit in the center of the bed, knees pulled in & staring at dirty feet, still wearing in shackles. Only looking up when Steve himself come to speak with her.

“Tell me the story from the beginning,” Steve spoke gently, sitting on the bed next to her, trying to make eye contact but Y/N only stared at her toes.

“Where did you take Thor,” Y/N asked, as though she never heard him speak, still not looking at the blonde soldier.

Steve let out a loud sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose & wondering why she cared, she was free, was she suffering from a mental disorder now? Just like the rest of the team. Great this was all they needed, someone to pay off, to take care of, to make sure that they didn’t ruin them.

“He’s in a holding cell,” Steve admitted with a loud huff, looking out the windows.

“Can I go speak with him,” Y/N asked quietly, un-moving except for breathing, baby blues looking over her large frame that looked small.

“Stockholm syn….,” he began, but was cut off when the Y/H/C haired woman glared up at him.

“I’ve already been over this, so spare me. What do you plan to do,” Y/N snapped, meaning it harshly, putting scraped knees down to cross cut up legs still not looking at Steve.

“We don’t know yet, I’m not sure it wouldn’t work out if we sent you back home because of everything & the fact that no one informed me you can wield Stormbreaker,” he hinted to the cuffs, the woman playing with the chains in her lap, lost, alone.

“Can I see him? Speak to him,” Y/N questioned finally looking up the soldier, bright Y/E/C eyes boring into baby blues that looked at her puzzled.

“I’ve been with him for over 6 months, you shouldn’t expect this to go well for any of y’all,” Y/N admitted, looking to the door that clicked open, Bucky stepping in hinting to Steve that he was needed elsewhere.

“What is it Buck? I told you not to interrupt me,” the blonde huffed out in irritation, looking at the brunet.

“Yeah I know, but you are needed down at the main entrance, Tony is having some problems with the media over the mission,” Bucky spoke calmly, opening the door further to step in, waiting for his friend to get to his feet.

“Fine,” Steve huffed getting up, looking back to Y/N, “were not done here.”

Y/N tilting her head at his comment but not betraying an emotion, the two heading out, watching the door shut, but never latch. Squinting at the cracked door, she knew Bucky wasn’t that careless, slowly getting to her feet, holding tight to the chain so it didn’t jingle on her way to inspect it.

Cautiously Y/N pushed the door open, looking out into the quiet hall to the end when the elevator dinged open with no one on board. This was set up, but she didn’t care, though Thor was a SOB she did care for him & wanted to make sure he was OK. He was her responsibility just as she was his now, it was to late to go back to a normal life, this was it now. Hurriedly running down the corridor to the lift & F.R.I.D.A.Y informing her that she was taking Y/N to the holding area where Thor was.

Leary of where she was going the moment she stepped off of the lift, the AI directing Y/N down the hall to a clear glass cell that held a very small bed, a god leaned against it while sitting in the floor. Hands & ankles bound, head bowed, shoulders slumped, he looked like he was barely breathing. Y/N stepping to the glass, about to touch it but stopped when the AI advised her not to, getting the gods attention.

“Y/N,” he breathed, hurrying to his feet to step close to the glass, looking his mortal over, brow furrowing at scuffed knuckles, scraped knees & dirty lingerie.

“Did they…are you OK dove,” he breathed, calming himself, obvious both itched to touch each other but couldn’t.

“I’m fine, I’m in our room. Steve has started questioning me, told me they don’t know what to do with me yet… Thor… I don’t like this… I know this is a fucked up situation, but you are my responsibility & I am yours, it’s too late to go back to a normal life. The team can say what they want, but I do love you… I… I don’t like not having you next to me, can we leave somehow? Can you break free? Please baby… I can’t…,” Y/N voice finally cracked, looking around the room sporadically, searching, running for the control panel for the door.

“Sweetheart, stop,” Thor ordered, making her freeze looking from the screen to him.

“Maybe… maybe it’s best that… god what am I saying? No, it’s not, I will figure something, don’t give them any reason to hurt you OK? I know you’re a fighter, but listen to me dove, listen,” Thor ordered, making her teary eyes keep focus on him.

“War has changed us, if you try to fight them, Steve, then you will get hurt, do you understand? Please tell me you do sweetheart, I don want to see you hurt,” the god pleaded with Y/N who slowly shook her head yes, both jolting when someone spoke.

“I told Bucky that he was stupid for allowing you to come down here right now,” Steve’ voice echoed down the hall, the blonde soldier stepping out into the area, an upset Bucky in tow, both now in uniform.

Y/N head begin to spin, hearing taken over by the thudding of her heart, Thor telling her to go with them, Steve telling Thor to shut up, Bucky stepping around the captain to be pushed back while he barred down on Y/N, throat bobbing in an attempt to swallow the lump to calm down. Heart beating out of her chest, breath hitching, jumping back when a hot hand grabbed a hold of cuffed wrist, flight or fight taking over.

Before Y/N realized it & obviously the entire room, the heavy cuffs made contact with Steve’ mouth. Blood splattering from the hit, knocking him back into the glass the room going dark, alarms sounding, chaos. Looking up to Bucky who started forward, glancing at the cussing Steve in the floor holding to bloody mouth. Finally going forward to catch her, Thor bellowing to them not to hurt her.

If Y/N remembered correctly, Bucky kept a dagger hidden on his belt, it was her chance, knowing they wouldn’t expect her, a mortal, a civilian to fight dirty. Rushing forward allowing Bucky to catch her, fumbling for the dagger to stab the brunet in the hip, running back to the power panel while he cursed loudly while pulling it out.


	13. Suspicion

“Y/N! Power panel! NOW,” Thor bellowed jerking Y/N out of the shock she was in, attention snapping to him, body shaking, brain firing to rapidly to follow but registered the gods orders.

Tripping over her own feet to get to the panel only for strong arms to clamp around her thick middle reaching the panel, kicking out & looking to the god inside the glass cage, pleading to him for help. To her horror, he did just that, seeing a side of the god she never wanted.

Letting go, Thor let go, allowed the rage, true darkness to take him at the sight of his once bloodied companion holding Y/N to tightly. Arm looped so her arms where pinned at her elbows the chain of the shackles cutting into thick middle. Watching skin purpleing under the soldiers fingers that held to the elbow, while his free arm was pressing another bruise across her chest, the hand of said arm gripping into her clothed shoulder, tearing the material through to skin that was becoming bloody.

“Steve STOP! LET Y/N GO,” Bucky shouted to his friend, watching the god while trying to make Steve drop Y/N, but it was too late.

Shattering glass showered the three on the outside, knocking them into the surrounding walls, Y/N yelping out in surprise & pain cowering in the floor next to the other two.

“MINE! Don’t you dare lay another hand on Y/N,” Thor bellowed.

The irate god’ very voice shaking the walls around them, shackles blown to shards, lighting coursing over him. Stalking forward to reach down to take Y/N in his arms, sure to pull her restraints free when she was safely in his arms. Y/N looked up into mismatched eyes, afraid of seeing the violent Thor, but surprised to see HER Thor looking down at her. The lighting continuing to spark over them whole the gods gaze snapped to the two who stood, bloody & terrified.

“Lay another hand on Y/N & I swear to my father that I will level this entire facility! DO you understand me,” the god bellowed, calling the seidr back, holding Y/N close who hid her eyes in his chest, arms slowly wrapping around his neck to hold tight.

“Put her down Thor! This has to be made right,” Steve began stupidly taking a step forward, Bucky grabbing him with a bloody hand while the other pressed to his wound.

“Steve, this is enough, he will end up killing us before we ever get her out of his arms, there is another way about this,” Bucky spoke up, the blonde glaring at him but Bucky not taking his eyes off of the two.

“We will be in our room,” Thor asserted, holding his hand out to the air & Stormbreaker making an appearance as it crashed out of it’s box to his hand.

“When you decide that we can talk about this in a civilized way, then & only then will my Lady & I entertain you in our quarters. Do I make my self clear once more,” Thor spoke calmly, Y/N shifting as he held her in one arm like a child, while resting Stormbreaker on his shoulder with the other.

The captain beginning to say something, blood running down his chin & dripping onto his suit, looking at the shaking creature that clung to the battle armor, to finally open his mouth to speak.

“Take her to the med bay then, let them check her out to make sure she is ok,” Bucky spoke up, stepping around Steve & hinting to the two to proceed him.

* * *

Standing outside the med bay, watching Y/N & Thor interact while the techs tended to her wounds made Steve question just what sort of power she had over the god. The violent display he watched on replay when he made it back to the compound, the moment Y/N broke through to him, maybe she was just more than a civilian caught in the crossfire. Stepping back from the glass when he heard someone step up behind him, the god turned to glare out at him, the gentle look he was giving Y/N gone when he laid eyes on the captain.

“What have you got,” Steve sighed, turning to Bruce, the scientist rubbing tired eyes as if he had a headache.

“I can’t make heads nor tales of it, Y/Ns not human, but she’s not Asgardian, or I don’t know maybe she is, the tests are not reading correctly, I’ve sent the results to Wakanda, maybe they can….,” Bruce explained handing the paper work to Steve who furrowed his brow & looked in to the two.

Finally finished up with Y/N, Thor gently got her into his arms to carry her out, the two arguing over whether or not she should walk on her own, the god winning out. Y/N reaching down without hesitation to pick up the battle ax, laying it on his shoulder to take back with them, Steve watching the two as they left.

“What would you like for dinner Y/N,” Thor questioned the mortal in his arms, glaring down at Steve as they passed, Y/N looking up to the god.

“I’m not hungry,” she lamented as they passed, curious as to what the paper work was that Steve held but kept focus on the god who was taking her to elevator.

“You need to eat, especially if you plan to take on the Captain & Bucky once more, though I dare say that Bucky may not mess with you for a while,” the god chuckled quietly as they stepped onto the lift, dipping down to lay his cheek on her head, the doors closing at her back.

Leaving Steve & Bruce looking after the two but finally turning back to the test results. Looking at the reading that tested her for Asgardian, noting how it mimicked the base line for the Aesir, but it didn’t, it made no since, but then again none of it did.

“Is she pregnant,” Steve asked, fishing for reasons now.

“No, she has been checked every time she has entered the compound, it’s something that I have F.R.I.D.A.Y check, just in case. Because if she was, we had planned on making sure that her and the baby where kept here safe,” Bruce admitted, looking at the readings, his phone buzzing in his pocket, taking it out to see Shuri on the caller ID.

“I hope you are sitting down, because we have a problem,” where the words that came over the connection, the two Avengers looking at each other in puzzlement.

“What do you mean, is it Y/N,” Bruce stammered.

“Yes, I can’t stress how you need to go retrieve her & put her somewhere safe now,” Shuri blurted over the phone.

* * *

Cuddling, that was all the god did to Y/N when he had her back in the room, making her find something that she was comfortable in, & laying with her in bed. Holding her close, shooting along her back while slowly drifting to sleep, her calmness making him do the same.

Y/N opened her eyes to the same field that Thor had brought her to when she had pulled him of that dark pit. Spinning around in the open field, looking down to realize she wore a light shift that hugged every curve perfectly, in Thor’ colors of course. Halting her spinning like a child by someone, Thor calling out to her from the other side of the field.

“What are you doing in my dream dove,” Thor began, confused but happy making his way to her.

“Your’? This is mine,” Y/N spoke, cocking her head, looking up to notice that he wore clothes that she could only describe as something royalty would wear.

The god smiling brightly down at her, stopping & reaching out to push tousled hair out of her eyes. Unable to look away from the innocence she seemed to smile up at him with.

“It would seem that our dreams are bleeding over into one another,” he laughed, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips, pulling away to gaze down into twinkling Y/E/C orbs that spoke to him of the love she held for him.

“Probably because of earlier,” she smiled, reaching up to run her hand along a chiseled jaw.

“Well, looks like you two finally found each other, it is about damn time,” the two heard a cool male voice speak beside them, Thor reaching out to pull Y/N into his side, both looking over to a raven-haired man clad in green attire.

“Loki,” Thor breathed, “this, how…”

Loud banging on the door bringing them out of yet another, another, well they weren’t sure what to call it, was it premonition, a side effect of what Bera had done, who knew. The banging angering the god beyond consolation, throwing the cover over Y/N to stalk to the door, jerking it open hatefully.

“What is the matter with you,” Thor snarled before the door fully opened, looking at none other than Loki, freezing in his tracks, not sure how to proceed, & never realizing that Y/N was behind him until a soft hand laid on his forearm.

“I don’t have time,” Loki spoke hastily, pushing the two out of the way to enter into there room, hinting to Thor to shut the door.

Cautiously doing as prompted, Thor sure to keep Y/N behind him, not sure if this was really Loki or some sort of trick. Eyeing his supposed brother closely, his mortal peeking around his arm to survey the raven-haired man that stood in front of them, trying to look over Y/N. Thor opening his mouth to speak but Loki beating him to it.

“There coming for your mortal, it’s best we leave,” Loki commented, calmly, but with a hint of pleading edging it’s way in, the two still puzzling at the once dead god.

“Oh, by the Norns,” Loki breathed out exasperated at having to explain how he was alive & why he was here now.

“You should have known that I wouldn’t have been that stupid to face Thanos with a  knife! Has strange not explained anything to any of you,” Loki huffed out, still eyeing Y/N closely as if he was trying to look her over to inspect her for something un-foreseen.

“Well, I don’t know sometimes, your ideas….,” Thor began, looking to how Loki watched Y/N & back to his mortal.

“Why are they coming for her,” Thor breathed out in worry, looking back to his brother who tore his gaze away from Y/N as well.

“Because she isn’t mortal like you think, like she thinks, I had thought about just letting this be, but…. I figured that you two could use my help…,” Loki spoke calmly, knowing that neither one was really believing what he said.

“Ok, look, I think you deserve to be happy, & these… Avengers are going to ruin it for you both if you do not leave now,” Loki stressed, looking to the door then back to the two.

“Believe me or not, but you know if she can lift the ax & was able to pull you out of that pit in your mind that left you a shell, then….,” Loki began hotly, folding his arms over his chest.

“Wait, you…,” Thor began, watching Loki closer, stepping forward to look at him.

“That… you’re Bera,” Y/N blurted out, taking a step to stand next to Thor, but wrapping her arm in his.

“See, your mortal, or actually, not sure what she is yet, she understands. You need to leave now,” Loki asserted, a knock on the door drawing their attention, then back to Loki.

“Then where do you propose we go,” Thor snarled in anger, pissed that there was more to the story that he was going to have to wait to find out.

“It doesn’t matter! As long as it isn’t here,” Loki snapped, Steve speaking to them from the opposite side of the door that they needed to talk.

“Let me take her, I’ll take her to Vannaheim,” the tall god commanded hinting to Y/N to come to him, still clinging tight to Thor.

“Why are you so keen on making sure she is OK?! How do I know that this isn’t one of your tricks,” Thor hushed/yelled.

The two watching the once calm raven-haired god snap, his features hardening & letting out a loud snarl.

“Because I need her as well,” Loki snapped out, “I need Y/N to help calm my demons as well brother! After which you can have her back!”

“You’re mad Loki! I’m sharing her around like a whore! Go find….,” Thor growled, pushing Y/N tightly to his back arm thrown around her to hold her flush to his back, her hands wrapping into his shirt.

“I don’t want her that way! Now, let me have her before…” Loki didn’t get to finish, the door opening to a pissed captain.

Steve entered in, followed by Sam, Tony, Bucky & Wanda, making it odd that they would bring the scarlet witch, unless they felt Y/N was a threat. The team pausing to look over the raven-haired god that was standing with Thor & Y/N.

“Let us take Y/N,” Steve began, Y/N holding tightly to the god, looking over to Loki who now stood beside him, no, that wasn’t Loki, that was a…

“Hold tight pet, this can be unnerving at first…, don’t worry brother I will make it easy to follow,” was the last thing she heard when a cold vice clamped around her bicep to jerk her backwards, the filling of falling taking over, losing breath & along with-it consciousness.


	14. Unravel

A light pat to pale cheek had Y/N jerking awake as quickly as possible, head reeling when she shot up strait, hands shooting to aching head to hold to it as if it would stop the spinning. Peeking out from between her fingers into the dim fire light when the bed sank next to her, forgetting that it was Loki that brought her here, where ever here was. Frightened of what this god wanted, Y/N moved to push away, but swift hands caught her to keep her in place.

“Calm down, your going to hurt yourself,” the god ordered, making her realize the bed she sat on was small.

“Let GO! This is your fault,” the woman snarled at the god, taking a quick look around the room to finally look back into emerald eyes, that looked at her kindly, but he did let go.

“If you would have showed yourself, none of this would have happened… I wouldn’t have… damn you,” Y/N blurted out, watching him open his mouth to speak but she wasn’t done, anger getting the best of her.

“None of this… you realize what hell I went through?! That I have been put through because you hid like a coward in plain sight?! You fucking asshole! Why would I help you! Of all people you!? I can’t go home, I can’t have… help your own self! Go find another mortal to help you! I’m done with all of this,” Y/N snarled out, getting to wobbly feet, starting to the door that she spotted, jerking it open ready to step out, but stopping, Loki blocking her escape.

“You don’t mean part of that pet, I know you care for Thor more than you want to admit,” Loki began.

Advancing on Y/N to push her back into the what seemed to be a cabin, but it was dark out where ever they were, the door shutting on its own accord. Balling her fist Y/N couldn’t take it anymore, ready to punch the god in the face only for him to grab her wrist, not hesitating to grab the second as she done the same with it.

“Best not do that, you remember I had to heal your hand the last time,” Loki smiled, not letting go & backing her towards a chair making her sit while he knelt in front of her.

“How long where you Bera,” Y/N asked, struggling in his grasp, though he was careful not to bruise her.

“The entire time,” he admitted quietly, rage taking over Y/N once more.

“You… damn you… you let him take me! You knew what he did to me & your just…,” Y/N snapped, but anger glowed in the raven-haired gods eyes, rage worse than what she seen from Thor back at the compound.

“Tell me Y/N, what did you see when you entered his mind that night? There were far worse things than the scene of my death, it was just a matter of time before he snapped, regardless of what caused it, where it not for YOU then he wouldn’t have gotten over any of it. His mind was in far worse shape than just that last scene before you arrived! YOU Y/N! It is no coincidence that you where the one he took….,” Loki snapped back watching the fire in Y/N’ eyes ignite.

“Why is it no coincidence!? You two are so keen on telling me that, but not explain it…,” Y/N bit out before Loki’ grip tightened & he lost his temper.

“Because our mother seen you in his future! You would have met him & fallen in love eventually, the dumb oaf was too far gone to be patient! Before you were ever born the fates appointed you as Thor’ true love, honestly why do you think you took to him like you have? How it was possible that you came to understand how to help him,” the god raged at Y/N, his hands bruising her tender wrist, but she never made a sound.

“Then why did YOU take me,” Y/N yelled in his face around the lump that was threatening to choke her, angry tears springing to her eyes, wanting to pitch a tantrum like a little child but holding it together.

“Because I need your help! I can’t take this any longer! I can’t sleep without charming my dreams to keep the nightmares at bay any longer! It is driving me insane & I can’t…,” Loki bit out viciously, grip still tightening, finally letting up when she whimpered quietly.

“I am just a mortal,” she cursed out loudly at the pain.

“You are not just a mortal! You are Vanir,” Loki shouted out in her face, Y/N freezing at the comment, mouth agape before shutting it to stammer at him.

“A…a…a… what is a Vanir,” Y/N stammered, tired brain trying to comprehend, trying to stop the spinning that was getting worse by the minute, feeling Loki let go, pulling them to her stomach to slouch over onto her knees, none of it making since.

A gentle nudge at her shoulder alerting her to the fact Loki was still there, looking at her in apology & handing her a glass of water. Reaching out slowly to take the glass in a shaky hand, locking gazes with the god unable to put the glass to her lips, questions burning to be asked. Loki taking bruised wrist in his hands to soothe the bruise away.

“The Vanir come from the realm Vannaheim, all Vanir are magically inclined, gifted, excellent healers, especially of the mind,” Loki began knowing that she had questions.

“I’m not surprised you didn’t know, most who came to Midgard kept their lineage a secret, your own parents haven’t a clue,” Loki continued to explain, letting go of healed wrist so she could fold them into her lap.

“But I have never…,” Y/N began taking a sip, god her head was killing her.

“I wondered at first myself, but when you were taking to the seidr I had begun to teach you, & the fact you were able to wield Stormbreaker, to calm Thor out of his rage, I knew that you where more than a mortal. Please Y/N,” Loki spoke the last under his breath not sure she heard, but the look she shot him told him she did.

Reaching up to take Y/N head in his hands to soothe her head ache away, not hesitating as she jerked back slightly to follow her but relaxed the when she realized what he was doing.

“Whether you believe me or not I truly am sorry that it all played out this way. It was supposed to go differently, but what Thanos had done in order to put the universe in balance did the exact opposite,” Loki explained, pulling away from the befuddled woman the moment the door opened.

Thor looked over at his, well he would call her his mortal, but apparently that wasn’t so, tired eyes looking up at him, then to Loki, handing the younger god the glass of water to get to her feet. The blonde god starting forward to pull her to him in a hug, but Y/N shrugged him off heading to the small bed that she had started out on.

“What did you tell her,” Thor snapped quietly to Loki watching the god stand & then to Y/N who was settling down on the bed, her back to them.

“The truth, all of it,” Loki quietly spoke, “she is Vanir Thor.”

“Vanir? But mother always said she was from Midgard,” Thor began looking over to Y/N, watching her curl up on the bed, shivering.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean that she isn’t descended from the Vanir, several where banished over the centuries for treason,” Loki admitted, hinting to Y/N before stepping towards the small kitchen area to put the glass down.

It was cold without Thor at her back, the fire to far away for warmth, no blanket in sight, hugging herself & shivering. The mattress sinking at her back, a large hot palm laying on plump hip, thumb tracing circles there. Letting out a loud sigh reaching back to lay her hand on the one on her hip.

“Sorry dove,” he breathed, letting her do what she wanted, lacing their fingers.

“I know,” she lamented, tugging at his hand to lay it close to her stomach.

“He must really trust you to ask for help,” Thor explained, looking over to Loki who stood next to the fireplace, watching the two interact.

“What happens now,” Y/N spoke, pulling the hand she held closer & rubbing over the calloused knuckles with the other.

“You help Loki I suppose, then we will deal with the team, either they leave you be, or I will….,” Thor stopped, not wanting to think of how far he would go to keep Y/N to himself.

A silence coming between them but it was a calm, soothing silence that was in no way unbearable.

“Thor,” Y/N’ tired voice broke the silence.

“Yes dove,” he cooed down to her, moving so that he could look at her, filling a shiver make it’s way through her body.

“I’m cold,” she admitted, tugging at his hand hinting for him to lay down.

Without a word Thor took his hand back, his, Vanir, peacemaker, lover, his girl, shifting so that he had room to squeeze onto the small bed. Knowing that Loki could conjure a larger bed but decided it best. It gave him an excuse to pull Y/N thick frame into his, to wrap his arms around her & lay his head with hers.

“He could have given me a bigger bed,” Y/N lamented, snuggling back into her personal heater, turning to look at him, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Aye, I can…,” Thor began.

“No, this is fine,” Y/N smiled, snuggling back further into him, eyes heavy with sleep, hearing Thor speak in her ear but never caught it.

Waking to the field once more, she looked around eagerly for Thor, without fail she heard him calling to her, turning in the elaborate gown, this one different, stepping towards him with a smile on her face. His dress more elaborate as well, even sporting a thin gold crown, the god hinting to the thin one that adorned hers as well. Smiling like idiots as they got close to one another but having to pause as several children ran by. Both puzzling after the two little girls, one with blonde hair, blue eyes, another with Y/H/C hair, blue eyes & a little boy maybe 2 running to catch up as they ran past them.


	15. Habit of Mind

Several days trying to help, the pain in the ass called Loki had Y/N going stir crazy, the three sharing the small long house that was god knew were. Y/N at Loki’ throat because he refused to leave the house to allow she & Thor time alone to talk, among other things. Thor even having to play referee when once more the god was being a pain about letting her in to his mind to help him, still staying guarded even after he begged for help.

“Where are you going,” Loki snapped at Y/N, getting up from the now king size bed that he insisted they sit on while she attempted to help his stubborn ass, facing each other, or where, until she jumped to her feet in a huff.

“Away from you! You asked for help but want…,” Y/N snapped, not backing down when he got to his feet towering over her as she glared up at him.

“You’re not trying hard enough,” Loki bit out viciously, the Vanir’ features hardening at the accusations, a fire sparking in her eyes leaving Loki wondering if he pushed her too far this time.

Opening & closing her mouth, wanting to tear him a new one, but hadn’t the heart, because of what she had seen. It was more than what he wanted her to, thinking that he had hidden it, but Y/N seen his treatment at the hands of Thanos, but kept it to herself. Throwing her hands up in defeat to storm out of the house, snarling out curses as she went at no one in particular, slamming the door behind her.

“Thor! You asshole! Where are you,” Y/N yelled out to the snow, listening for him to answer but instead herd the chop of an axe, damn how much wood did they need?

Hurrying around the corner of the house, she found the god paused, taking in her pissed expression, secretly hoping that he wasn’t the one she was pissed at. He had to get out of the house, having the two at each other’s throats was wearing him thin, though he was doing better mentally, he just couldn’t handle being cooped up like Y/N.

“What’s wrong,” Thor spoke, not moving as he waited for her to approach, watching her stalk toward him.

“Your… your…,” Y/N began to stammer she was so mad, stopping in front of him.

“Brother,” Thor finished for her, smiling at the face she made.

“That! He… he… I…,” she blurted in exasperation, the brawny god continuing to smile and lay his scorching hands on bare shoulders that she realized where now cold.

“He’s still fighting you,” Thor finished for her once more, rubbing his hands over cold arms to keep her warm, surprised that when the angry Vanir reached up to jerk him to her by his shirt collar pressing their lips together.

“Take me behind the shed & fuck me,”’ she breathed on his lips.

Yelping out in surprise as he jerked thick thighs around toned waist so that he could do as she asked, making large strides to make it to the shed. Chilled hands pulling at his flannel, hips bucking at the growing bulge between them & swallowing needy moans. Letting out another yelp when she was pushed back into the cold rough wood of the shed, the god letting her lay back onto it so he could tug at the offending leggings.

“Tear them off,” she whimpered, fighting with the belt buckle but managing it before he grabbed the crouch of her leggings to rip them open.

Unable to stop the grin that graced her lips at the show of force, the god doing the same, letting out a breathy moan of pleasure himself when she freed an eagerly waiting cock twitching in her hand, not hesitating to lift her up to sink into wet core balls deep. Watching Y/N throw her head back into the rough siding, bucking at his hips & begging him to move. Arching clothed chest into his face, the god unable to tolerate the offending fabric any longer, ripping it free in one move, sending a jolt of excitement between her legs bucking harder.

“Slow down dove, I can barely keep it to together,” Thor spoke darkly, meeting her thrust , head falling between soft beast to kiss the tender flesh.

“Make me, god of thunder,” Y/N smirked down at him when she finally met his gaze.

The desperate Vanir letting out a loud whimpering moan when he captured a pert bud in his lips, sucking hard, nipping at it for her to arch into him, forgetting about the rough wood cutting into her shoulders.

Thor didn’t hesitate to reach down to swollen clit, eliciting a loud breathy moan to buck into him harder craving more. Tightening cunt making it hard for him to concentrate, looking up into blissed out face eyes fluttering closed juicy cunt tightening, hard cock throbbing. Y/N bucking hard onto eager cock & the finger that rubbed mercilessly at tender clit. A swelling throb, a screaming moan, nails digging into tight shoulders, bodies begging for release.

Rutting hard one last time to fill cock twitch, pushing her over the edge with a loud moan of pleasure, shouting out to the havens their release. Cock finally spilling into greedy cunt that milked him of all he had to give, both dragging each other into oblivion. Rutting at each other to finish the chase, hot hands catching a stubbled face to pull parched lips to her own, allowing him to take the lead, collapsing into his body.

Scorching arms wrapping around her to rut up into dripping cunt one last time before stumbling in a circle, so he leaned against the shed, holding tightly to the panting Vanir. Finally releasing her lips to get a breath, both breathing heavy, foreheads pressed together as they shared a weak laugh.

“That…makes up for putting up with your asshole brother,” Y/N breathed out, the god she clung to chuckling, holding her close while she folded her arms between them, cuddling into his chest for warmth.

“Why is it always my clothes,” she laughed, laying tired head under his chin, a sweaty hand brushing down her hair so that it didn’t tickle his nose.

“I don’t know,” Thor pondered, pushing off of the shed but holding her tight, beginning to make his way around the shed & back to the house.

“What about Loki,” Y/N breathed out, seeing as she was completely naked, the god that carried her pants barley hanging on his ass.

“I guess we will make him jealous,” Thor laughed out, making his way onto the porch to kick the door open, stepping in & kicking it shut.

Y/N curled tightly into the massive god for warmth, softening cock still inside her, staying positioned around his hips so she didn’t lose it’s warmth, hearing a irritated Loki let out a disproving huff.

“Can you not keep it in your pants longer than 2 seconds,” Loki bit out, stalking out of the house past the two, slamming the door shut.

“For the record it’s been 3 days,” Thor hollered out.

“Doesn’t matter! I don’t want to see your bare ass,” Loki shot back from the porch, the two letting out a breathy laugh.

“Let’s go get cleaned up dove, best not give him a reason to be any harder on you,” Thor sighed, still holding her tight, walking her to the bathroom

* * *

That night after dinner, Thor stood in the kitchen watching Y/N as she sat on the bed that Loki had finally switched out for a king. The blonde god watching his lover study the younger god intently, almost seeing gears turning in her head while watching him sit & read by the fire.

“It’s not polite to stare Y/N,” Loki breathed out, he could fill her glaring holes in the side of his head.

“Not staring, thinking, hush,” Y/N ordered, Thor cocking his head at how harsh she sounded, Loki shutting his book to get to his feet, starting towards her.

“And just what is the little healer thinking,” Loki spoke, stooping to look at her, probing at her thoughts & smiling at how she was getting better at blocking him out after just a few days.

“Fast learner,” Loki laughed, sitting down, a seat appearing before he hit the floor, studying her, Thor watching the two intently should he need to intervene.

“Shouldn’t you let her rest? She’s new at this brother,” Thor spoke up, the two looking to the god who stood by the sink, then back to each other.

“She needs to practice,” Loki smirked, Y/N cocking her head at something unseen.

“Shut up,” Y/N spoke out load to Loki, the god smirking.

“Make me little healer,” he retorted, glaring into Y/E/C orbs devilishly, Thor himself watching Y/N’ face & neck turn red in anger.

“Do you want me to hurt you,” Y/N spoke calmly, searching the gods face, Thor becoming concerned & starting towards the two.

“What if I do,” Loki smirked back mischievously, “you don’t have the nerve to tap into your power like I…”

The switch flipped in Y/N, leaping to her knees, hands shooting out to take the gods face in her hands. Thor yelling for her to stop, cold hands grabbing to slender wrist & bruising them instantly, but she wasn’t about to let go. Flashes of memories taking her breath like it had with Thor, but worse, finding herself panting for breath in a vast wasteland of ice, snow & endless cold.

Spinning around in the cold waste, looking for something, anything, & finding a lone figure on their knees. Whoever they were devoid of anything but for a covering of fabric around their waist. Stepping closer, familiar raven black hair whipping around their head, their skin blue & covered in raised markings. It terrified her, but she needed to see this through, the scene nothing she could have ever imagined in the gods psyche.

“Looks like you have found me out little healer,” came a familiar but deadly voice.

The figure finally rising to their feet, a voice carried on the wind calling out to her, unable to look away from the one who turned. Deep crimson eyes locking with widening Y/E/C ones, but still he didn’t see fear in them, taking a step forward, hoping to frighten Y/N. Trying to make her let go, to return to the waking, but the brave Vanir never stopped till they were toe to toe & looking up at his blue lined face.

“Frost giant,” Loki answered her question, being sure to watch Y/N close, stepping back when she reached to touch his arm.

“Don’t,” he blurted, jerking away, but she was quick to grab the other hand so that he couldn’t get away, cringing & waiting for a scream of pain.

“What,” Y/N snapped, holding tightly to his wrist, lifting it to show him she was OK.

“You… I’m a frost giant… I should have,” Loki stammered in shock, crimson eyes looking at her in awe, still staring at the small hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Well, you didn’t do whatever it is your supposed to, so can we get on with it? I’m pretty sure Thor is losing his shit as we stand here in….,” Y/N spoke, looking around them & finally letting go of Loki.

“Jotunheim,” Loki responded, something calling on the wind once more, sounding like a woman, the god shivering in fear, finally looking back to the Vanir who puzzled over him.

“Come on, let’s get this done,” he huffed out broken hearted, hinting to her to follow but making sure to put her in front of him protectively.


	16. Cold Lovers

“Where are we going,” Y/N asked the blue god that had oddly enough taken to holding her close to his side, looking around as if he was expecting something to jump out at them as they walked the frozen waste.

“You tell me little healer,” he commented, did he just shiver?

“Are you cold or afraid,” Y/N asked him, the god to focused on walking the ice, not registering the last of her question before answering.

“Don’t be ridiculous, frost giants don’t get cold & you are burning up. No doubt that oaf Thor is cuddling to you as we speak,” Loki commented, arms tightening while the god shivered once more, another voice on the wind.

“Why do you do that,” Y/N asked, stopping in her tracks causing god to do the same, turning so that she could face him, looking up into crimson eyes, clocking her head at him & noting that he looked to be listening to something himself.

“Your lover is threatening me as we speak & what is that you speak of,” Loki chuckled slightly at hearing Thor cursing into his ear in the waking, focusing back on Y/N.

“THAT! How you insult Thor left & right, but yet you go running to him to help, or to ask for help. If you ask me I believe you do….,” Y/N smiled, listening to Thor in her ear now, coaxing her to be careful & come back.

“Don’t you say it, I don’t care for that… that oaf… ok maybe I do, but that is not why we are here,” Loki huffed out, shivering once more at the voice on the wind, knowing Y/N seen.

“Who is she,” Y/N hinted to the voice, this time catching the direction it came from to realize Loki had been leading them away from it.

“Who? No one, we need to…,” Loki tried to speak, but the woman’s voice, the young woman’s voice carried across to the plain that time, begging for Loki.

“Loki don’t lie to me,” Y/N ordered, the god looking worriedly to where the voice came from then back to Y/N.

“It’s time to wake,” Loki snapped, reaching out to grab her arm but Y/N jerked away, knowing what he was doing, he was going to force her to break the link.

“No, who is she,” Y/N spoke, noticing the storm getting worse around them, this time a cold creeping into Y/N’ bones, body beginning to shiver.

“No one,” Loki shook, stepping closer but Y/N backed away.

“No one makes a man… a god shiver like that,” the Vanir hinted, pointing to the way his body shook, skin paling, wait he was donning Aesir flesh as the storm worsened.

“Come now Y/N! This has been ENOUGH,” Loki snarled at her like an animal, clothed in green & black leather, adorned with golden armor, stalking towards her.

“I’m trying to help YOU,” Y/N retorted back just as hateful.

Her tone forcing the god to pause, but not long, starting for her once more, watching in horror as she turned in the blizzard to run toward the voice that was now howling out to Loki in pain. She hadn’t a clue what she was doing, in truth it scared her. The only thing that didn’t make her afraid of the irate god that was shouting at her to stop was the words of encouragement from Thor in her ear, warmth around her body as if he was holding her tight. Uttering a name into her ear that made her pause, inches from reaching the lit cave that twinkled like a beacon. Spinning on Loki, the name on her lips & the god begging her with tear rimmed eyes not to voice it.

“Sigyn,” Y/N breathed out to the god who paused inches from her, the blizzard falling away to place them in the middle of some forgotten battle field, chaos all around them, making her head spin.

“Loki, where is this,” Y/N asked the god, voice quivering as she took in the gory battle that went on around them, taking a step back in fear when a mans skull was cleaved in two, falling into the god at her back.

Loki was quick to grab ahold of the stumbling creature to hold her close, filling her look up at him, but unable to meet her gaze to focused on the gut-wrenching scene that he knew all to well. The battle dying away to show a very young Loki holding to the lifeless body of a young woman with long hair falling from beautiful braids, the armor on her chest split open, along with her chest.

Getting to her feet, forcing herself to turn from the heart wrenching scene in front of her, Y/N looked up into an aged face of agony, tears threating to spill as she heard the young Loki scream out to the sky. Taking a chance to look back to the scene, seeing the dying woman’s last breath before falling limp in his arms, her own heart aching, threatening to choke on the lump that formed in her throat. Trying to hold herself together as the body turned to beautiful golden embers that the heart broken young god tried to catch, shouting out to the sky for her to return.

“Loki,” Y/N choked, body shaking with sadness, finally turning to look up into emerald orbs that overflowed with tears, making the god look like a vulnerable little child.

“Loki! Look at me,” Y/N demeaned, grabbing the long coat & jerking at it to get his attention, her own tears finally breaking free.

“God! Loki! LOOK AT ME,” she yelled out, jerking at him as hard as she could finally getting him to look at her, the god attempting to hide his sadden state but failed miserably.

“I…I…I… I haven’t…. s..s..seen this….a long time,” his voice shook, both filling the gold embers dance around them, but Y/N was focused on Loki.

“What happened,” Y/N shouted out, the god falling to his knees at her feet, taking her by surprise by wrapping his arms around thick waist to bury his face into soft belly, sniffling before turning his head to the side to speak.

“Shhheee… Sigyn… she… it was supposed to be peace talks…. We had just married & Odin sent us to Alfheim to speak with a group of warriors…. Thor was on Vannaheim, so he sent us…. It had been a trap…. We had only been married a day and…. &… this,” Loki’ voice shook, Y/N at a loss as to how to touch him to hold him or just let the god do his thing, settling for reaching up to wipe her own tears, trying not to sniffle but didn’t succeed.

“It was a trap… it was meant for Odin and my mother… but Sigyn was the one who paid the price…. She was stubborn… she wouldn’t listen… she jumped into the fight…. I should have been there… I should have gotten to her in time….,” Loki yammered, squeezing tighter to Y/N as if she was the one about to turn to ash.

“Ok Loki,” the Vanir began, shaky hands going to the gods shoulders, filling him jerk as if she shocked him but relaxing under her touch, leaning harder into her body & praying that Thor didn’t find out or he would kill Loki.

Falling to her knees in the mud, Y/N pushed the god back, taking his head in trembling hands. Wiping at the tears that flowed, trying to stop hers long enough to help the god that shook before her.

“Listen, I have no doubt that you loved Sigyn, no doubts that she loved you, but you CAN NOT hold onto this, I know it hurts, it…it sucks ass. But listen, it will keep eating at you until you are nothing but a shell. I know that you two didn’t make the decision to come here, I know that Odin sent you. That even though you have every right to hate him, but don’t, you hate yourself. Loki! Listen,” Y/N ordered, watching the gods gaze shoot to the scene behind them, jerking his gaze back the when Y/N shouted in his face.

“You can’t hate yourself, we all make decisions we regret, WE, not just you. Thor, Sigyn, I, we all make choices on what we believe was right, on how we felt we were protecting someone & she protected you. Look, Loki, LOOK! This isn’t on you, do you understand,” Y/N voice shook, tears streaming down her own face as the god before her looked to the ground.

“It… it is! As my duty to her as a husband as her lover,” Loki’ voice shook, now with anger as he looked up into Y/N’, emerald eyes blazing, hands reaching up to take hold of her wrist but not daring to pull away.

“Was to protect her! My wife! My Sigyn! Till my dying breath and I failed,” Loki snarled in her face, tears of rage falling to coat their hands.

“You did not fail! It was her duty to protect you as well & she did just that! She fulfilled her duty as your wife, now it is yours to hold up your end, to honor her memory with something other than sulking & self-pity! Nut up Loki! You obviously have something worth living for or you would have died the moment Thanos let Ebony Maw take over your torture,” Y/N shouted back in a snarl, watching the gods eyes widen at her admittance.

“I seen it all Loki! Things that I wish I hadn’t! So, tell me! What are you living for?! Because what ever it is you need to take hold of it & never let go,” Y/N shouted in his face, her own rage flaring, Loki taken aback by how Y/E/C orbs flared bright with an unnatural light.

“Then how do you propose I do that when you are what I want to hold tight to,” Loki snarled out her, taking her breath, mouth agape, not sure what to say to that.

“You are her Y/N! YOU resemble Sigyn in every way! To your stubbornness to how you love,” Loki bit out, but his eyes softening.

“But… your mother… she seen me… with Thor,” Y/N voice shook, trying to pull her hands away, but he wouldn’t let he go, his own hands going to her paling cheeks.

“She seen Sigyn with me first, then she seen her, you, with Thor second, I never understood till now what she meant when she said that the true love of my brothers would save my life,” Loki admitted.

The god searching her face over, watching terror spread across her features, cherishing tear stained cheeks with calloused thumbs, the Vanir struggling for breath & words.

“But it’s ok,” Loki smiled, hand moving so this thumb could cherish soft bottom lip, the longing evident in what he wanted to do.

“Thor will take good care of you, I know this for a fact, but I will stay close, just to make sure,” Loki admitted, getting to his feet & pulling Y/N with him.

“Does Thor know this,” Y/N breathed, body shaking with nervousness, not sure whether to puke or fall into the gods arms.

“Aye he does, it’s why he clings to you like he does, afraid if he slips up I will take you away. But I know you want leave him,” Loki smiled, pulling her into a tight hug, like that of a caring brother.

“Ready to return to your lover, little healer,” Loki smiled down at Y/N, the battle field falling away to a mountain valley, lush & green.

“Yes, but where is this,” Y/N spoke looking out to the field, it seemed like she should recognize it.

“Vannaheim, where your people, where Sigyn was born,” Loki admitted letting go of her to let her walk through the tall green grass.

A voice this time directly at her back, it was Thor, Y/N turning to look back at the blonde god that stood at her back, daring to look back to see if Loki was still around.

“Ill leave you to it,” he smiled at Thor before he was gone, Y/N turning back to look up to the brawny god who reached to brush the tears that still flowed.

“Umm… wh… wha… what… how did you…,” Y/N stammered, not daring to move, fear in her heart at how he would possibly take to the fact she learned what she once was to Loki.

“I have my own seidr, you know that dove & I felt your fear,” he admitted, jerking her in to his arms so that he could nuzzle into her.

“Please tell me you’re not going to share me with your brother, because that is just weird,” Y/N voice shook, the god sitting with her in his arms, continuing to love over her.

“Never, you’re all mine dove, until such time as I expire, but that want be for several more millennia,” Thor laughed, pecking wet lips, shaky hands going to hold him in place.

“Thank god,” her hot breath fanned across his lips, looking up into crystal blue eyes that sparkled with tenderness.

“Come dove, how about we wake & I take you somewhere nice. Then afterwards if you fill like it we will get a start on those children we seen a few nights ago,” he smiled at her lecherously, pressing to her lips, tongue probing for entrance, parting her lips to allow him to taste of her


	17. Spellblind

Y/N couldn’t help but to smile stupidly at the god who sat across from her in the small diner, both dressed in drab clothes so that they didn’t draw attention, just happy to have time to themselves for once. Loki actually in good spirits when they left, but not before threatening Thor to take care of her & not get caught. Though she couldn’t hide the concern in her eyes about the conversation they had on the way to eat. Thor & Y/N having talked about the team, the fact that they would both have to eventually go back to confront them.

“What’s the matter sweetheart,” Thor breathed out, reaching a hand across the table, his Vanir taking it quickly, the god feeling her nervousness.

“You know what,” she lamented, sitting the fork down & finally meeting his gaze.

“The team,” Thor admitted.

“Yeah, I’m just curious as to what they think I am since they felt the urge to lock me up till they figure out… Thor.. I… can we just go somewhere else? Another realm… no wait that’s stupid,” she yammered, finally stopping when she noted the goofy grin Thor shot her.

“Are you ok? Did I fuck you to hard or something,” Y/N smirked, heat pooling between her thighs at the thought of past events, making the god laugh.

“You could never fuck me to hard dove, just calm down & let me handle it,” Thor smiled, rubbing a calloused thumb over her knuckles, the waitress dropping the check off.

“Ok, but I have a confession, you turned me into a needy whore & I need you to pay the check & meet me out at the truck,” Y/N finished.

Hurrying to her feet, heading out the door, leaving the god to pay the check & shaking his head at her in confession, throwing plenty of cash down to cover the bill & tip to rush out behind her.

“Are you in a hurry for children Y/N,” Thor’ deep voice sounded behind Y/N as she was opening the truck door, getting ready to get in, thankful they parked in the back & it was dark a hot body pressed against her back pressing her into the edge of the truck seat.

“No, I just enjoy…. You,” she moaned out, grinding back against a stiffening man hood, a firm grip going to thick hips to hold her tight to his, rutting into her.

“Why the truck dove, we have the house to ourselves,” Thor’ voice growled.

The god bowing over her, clothed arms wrapping back around his neck & letting out a breathy moan bucking back into him as he kissed the crook of her neck. Involuntary bucking the moment a hot hand slipped into her pants after fiddling with the button, fingers gripping greedily at the top of her slit, teasing.

“I want you on your back in the seat, legs spread, pants around your ankles and waiting for me,” Thor’ husky voice ordered, hand leaving her pants to push her ass up onto the bench seat, Y/N falling to her back instantly & pushing pants to her ankles.

Thor capturing her lips when she paused at her ankles, hands cupping cool cheeks as he gently got into the seat, pushing her back to hover over exposed cunt, looking down at what was his. Smiling at Y/N who wiggled her hips as him, even bucking up begging for contact.

“So impatient,” he chuckled, large hand pressing down onto her stomach to hold her in place, watching her breath hitch when she realized what he was about to do.

“Thor st…,” was all she got out before his head disappeared between shivering thighs to slick folds, sucking hard at swollen clit, the hand on her stomach holding her down while the other moved to push two fingers into needy core.

“Still want me to stop,” Thor’ voice vibrated through her, hips bucking for him to continue.

“I take that as a no,” he laughed.

Returning to lap her greedily, sucking hard at throbbing clit filling her clinch at his fingers thrusting them faster. The lewd noises falling from her lips making it hard for him to keep his own self together.

“Thor! I..,” she attempted, bucking harder coil about to snap.

“Then come for me lover,” Thor growled into her cunt, filling her clench one last time before she fell apart on his tongue.

Y/N couldn’t help it, letting out a gasping moan, body arching, head digging into the bench seat as she rode out her orgasm on his face. Looking down at the god between her thighs, slick glistening in his beard, & dying to repay the favor. Sitting up quickly to capture his lips, tasting herself, knowing she had nothing on his strength & using his own seidr to jolt him back, the god catching himself before falling out of the truck.

“Get in & shut the door, god,” Y/N smiled darkly, Thor doing as told, trying to fall forward to catch her lips but she jolted him into the door, hands on his pants, eager cock springing free.

Thor moving to stop her but to late, his stiff cock in her mouth, tongue flicking over the sensitive head before taking him into her mouth, bucking his own hips out to her, knowing that he wasn’t going to last long, remembering the last & only time she held him in her soft mouth.

“Dove,” Thor groaned out, trying to form a coherent sentence, hand instinctually going to stroke over her hair, but allowing her to do her thing.

“Dove, stop, I'm…,” that was it for him as well, cock throbbing one last time, hot mouth replaced quickly by a warm firm hand, his lover smiling at him as he came over her shirt.

“I got you babe,” Y/N breathed out, getting to her knees to kneel between his legs, capturing his face in her hands to press their lips together in a heated needy kiss.

The embrace cut short by a banging on the door that Thor was pressed against, Y/N falling into him to hide her face in the massive gods chest. Turning to see none other than Tony Stark in a suit he didn’t recognize, helmet raised.

“When you two get dressed, we need to talk,” Tony commented, taking off in the black suit.

* * *

Thor didn’t dare meet with Tony & not take Y/N or Loki for that matter with him. Worried about a trap & knowing if there was, one of the two gods would be able to get her out of there without being hurt.

“Talk,” Thor began, stepping closer to Tony, holding tight to Stormbreaker, the billionaire noting that Loki grabbed Y/N & pushed her behind him, protectively.

“Loki steal your girl,” Tony began, hinting back to the two.

“Long story & no. Where would you like to start? How about trying to take her from me, I know I did wrong, but then Steve tries to take her from me twice in the same day! What….,” Thor began, stepping closer, Tony putting his hands up in surrender.

“Look, we have all… he knew what she was from the test results, knew she was Vanir & knew what it meant. I had been compiling a lot of research on them, about how they where excellent healers of the mind & he… Steve… he went off the deep end, took it in a whole other direction & began claiming that she was in your head that… That this wasn’t you. If I would have been there none of this would had happened but Steve purposefully sent me on a dead-end mission after we brought you back. I’m sorry, Steve, this war, the snap, god Thor, I don’t know man, can she help,” Tony blurted out the last part, looking to Thor then Y/N who stood close to Loki.

“WAIT,” Y/N snapped, cutting Thor off making the god shut his mouth to look back at her, shocked at how she spoke, stepping around Loki who grabbed her quickly & forced her to stay put at his side.

“You expect me to just be ok with the fact that everyone believes I did something to Thor, was trying to use him against you, brainwash him, getting ready to put me god knows where because of a test & now, now you ask for my help since it appears I am the hum…. A Vanir mind sorter!? Fuck guys, I’m not a goddamned machine, did you ever think that seeing all that shit in their heads doesn’t affect me too!? I didn’t ask for this & I defiantly don’t want it,” Y/N snapped, taking the two gods by surprise because she had never said anything before.

The three men at a loss how to proceed, Tony looking worriedly to Thor then Y/N who was still held back by Loki her head spinning in anger, getting ready to let them have it once more.

“That’s enough dove,” Thor spoke kindly, watching her eyes brighten in anger, something that he never noticed before in shock at how they did so, it was seidr, natural seidr & it looked like she was holding it together best she could.

“It’s not! It will never be enough till I’m just as broken as all of you,” Y/N surprising herself at the raw rage that was compelling her, breath quickening, holy shit what was wrong with her.

“Calm down Y/N,” she heard Loki calmly behind her, letting go of her wrist puzzling at her like the other two, wondering what was wrong.

“I have shit up here myself! I was… disintegrated when Thanos snapped his fucking fingers & it still eats at me & I don’t know why! And it sucks, because I can’t get a moment of rest it seems now that YOU have found out what I am,” Y/N snapped, pointing to Tony her anger aimed at him not the two gods who looked at her worriedly.

“And if you take him from me then I will be useless, nothing! I don’t want to be locked away, made to help those that would make me give up MY peacemaker,” Y/N spat, reaching out to Thor.

Golden seidr shooting from her hand to wrap around the god & jerk him to her. Y/N seeming not to understand what she had done & falling into the gods body to wrapping shivering arms tightly around him. Large hands soothing over a shivering back as she buried her head in his chest, Thor looking to Loki for an explanation.

“I… I don’t know, Sig… hers was green like mine… I didn’t think she could,” Loki admitted, stepping closer to the two, Tony daring to come close.

“Look, it’s no pressure, it’s all water under the bridge, but we do need you at the compound, Steve is literally killing himself trying to make it all work,” Tony directed to Thor who nodded in understanding.

“She can stay at your cabin or can hide in the compound or wherever you three have been hiding, but we can’t do it without you,” Tony admitted, watching the woman pull tight to Thor, obvious she wasn’t about to let go.

“She want let you leave her,” Loki admitted, looking at the shivering creature that Thor held tight, soothing over her shoulders.

“I know,” Thor lamented, looking from her to Tony.

“Y/N comes with me, no one is to bother her. Loki stays at the compound to make sure no one does,” Thor began.

“I. What…no they don’t want me…,” Loki began, worriedly looking at Tony then his brother.

“It’s a deal,” Tony admitted helmet closing before he took off.

“Brother, this isn’t a good idea,” Loki began, looking to the trembling Vanir that Thor clung to.

“No, I don’t believe it is, but she needs us to help her now,” Thor admitted to Loki who reluctantly nodded in agreement.


	18. Anarchy

“By the Norns! What are you doing,” came Loki’ voice the moment the door opened to the deck on top of the compound, looking at the woman laying upside down on the lounge chair, puzzling at the raven that sat on her raised knee.

“I don’t know, I have a headache & this bird,” Y/N began, obviously upsetting the raven, the large bird cawing down at her.

“It….,” she tried to continue but this time Loki interrupted her.

“She,” Loki corrected, running a finger along the corvids back, “& corvid, by the way.”

Y/N looking up at him annoyed, but laying aching head back to the chair, pulling the blanket tighter that was wrapped around her, relishing the cool autumn day breeze.

“Loki,” Y/N began, not opening her eyes.

“What,” he spoke irritated, watching Y/N furrow her brow, hand shaking out of the blanket to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“No, I named the bird….”

“Raven, she is a corvid.”

“Ok, the raven, I named her Loki because she has annoyed me since I have been up here & want GO AWAY,” Y/N huffed, sitting up to look at the ebony creature that cawed loudly jumping to her stomach and caw again.

“Yeah, yeah &  I have a headache,” Y/N grimaced, looking over as Loki sat in the camp chair next to her, unable to keep from smiling at how funny he looked, but jumping when the raven hoped on her chest to nest under her chin.

“First off, her name is Gyda, second she is Thor’ raven therefore yours & last did you not try what I showed you earlier to help with headaches,” Loki asserted, sitting back in the seat & watching the raven close her eyes then looking to Y/N.

“Ok what do I do with a raven & no I haven’t tried yet. I hoped the fresh air would work. Steve’ been skulking around the corridor the past day ever since Thor left. thought it best to not push things since I’ve only been back a few days, don’t want it any harder on Thor than I know it already is,” Y/N began, sitting up, holding to the bird but moving the blanket around to nest Gyda in her lap, daring to run a hand over her back.

“Well, little healer, ravens are used to take messages to & from gods, it’s not hard to learn. But as for your other problem, I suggest that you steer clear of the Captain, all I need is to have to pull you off of him with your lover not here,” Loki laughed, it looked as if he was envisioning having to pull Y/N off of the great Captain America, watching her move to soothe her headache away.

“Pretty sure that would be the other way around, I don’t see my ass taking him to the ground,” Y/N laughed finally looking at Loki when the headache eased off, but the god looked at her in concern over the comment, hand falling to rest on the raven’ back while the other stroked over the oily black head of the creature.

“What,” Y/N asked, cocking her head at the god, watching him search her face.

“Just wait for Thor to come back when you finally loose your patience with the soldier,” Loki spoke quietly, an eerie warning in his voice.

“Should I know something? What makes you think that I could…,” Y/N began watching the god get to his feet hinting to her to do the same.

“Loki, what aren’t you telling me,” she began looping her arm under the raven, the creature never waking & holding to the blanket to follow the god.

“You do remember what you did to Thor during our meeting with Stark don’t you,” Loki asked over his shoulder, no need in sugar coating it as he opened the door & hinted for her to step in.

“Yeah, but that was, was, I’m not sure what that was,” Y/N began, waiting for Loki to step to her side to walk down the corridor.

“Anger pet, that was anger,” Loki spoke quietly, looking up to spot Steve himself walking the corridor.

Loki grabbed Y/N to push her to the opposite side away from him, the man was an idiot, obvious he was trying to catch her out to herself. Y/N wasn’t stupid she realized what the god did, heart jumping in her chest when Gyda decided to hop awake to jump on her shoulder, the raven not so subtle while following Steve as he passed.

“Now I know why Thor sent her,” Loki spoke under his breath, opening the door to the room she shared with Thor, ushering her in, glaring down the hall at Steve who paused at the end of the corridor to watch them.

“Don’t poop on anything,” Y/N warned the raven, the corvid taking off through the apartment to find a perch on the chair that sat next to the glass wall while she went to the refrigerator to pull out a pitcher of freshly made sweet tea.

“She want,” Loki admitted shutting the door, stepping over to see what she had, turning his nose up at it.

“How can you do that to tea,” Loki asked stepping around her to the stove, noting she had kept his pot on the stove.

“Easy, boil some water, put the tea in the water for 15 minutes then add it to sugar water and let it get cold, easy,” Y/N smirked up at the disgusted face he shot her, sipping at it.

“If you say so little healer,” he laughed, a quiet knock sounding at the door, almost as if they weren’t wanting anyone to know that they were there.

Cocking her head at Loki at the oddness of it, since no one seemed interested that she & Thor had returned. Then again half the team was gone, except for Steve of course & Bruce, who strayed to himself in the lab unless he came up to eat dinner in the common room. Though Y/N hadn’t eaten outside of the room, looking back to Loki before opening it to…

“Captain Rogers, what…,” she began but he cut her off harshly, catching something dark behind his eyes that made her shiver.

“I need to speak with you,” he began, looking over her shoulder at Loki who stood behind her arms folded, “alone.”

“Not a good idea, you should wait till my brother comes back,” Loki spoke hotly, eyeing the captain & waiting for him to make a move.

“I need to talk with her before he gets back, I want to know….,” Steve began, looking back to her, locking gazes, watching the woman start to back away, to shut the door, but slamming his hand into it to keep it from shutting.

Not sure how she should react, the young healer stumbled back from the door into the god that she didn’t realize was that close. Steading herself to get back to her feet both glaring at the soldier that stood in the doorway glaring back.

“Come with me Y/N, we need to talk,” came his dark voice, watching her brows furrow in confusion, questioning his motives.

“We… we can talk here…,” she began, stopping Loki from saying anything first, but no daring to leave the gods side.

“Not here,” Steve spoke hatefully glaring at the raven-haired god to drive the point home.

“You should leave…,” Loki began, before an evil smirk appeared on the blondes face, standing strait to pull a piece of tech from his pocket & chuckling at the confused look the two gave him.

“Y/N remember what I taught you about disappearing,” Loki began, Y/N looking up at him in confusion but remembering.

“Yeah.”

“Well now is a good time to practice,” Loki spoke before she was swallowed in gold tight courteously of the god.

* * *

The sizzle in the air told her that this wasn’t where he intended to send her, she had been intercepted, this was planned, stumbling to stand in the large room, spinning to spot no way out & blinded by sizzling light.

“I thought this would take forever,” came Steve’ dark voice, her vison finally focusing to see the same piece of technology in his hand, smirking at her as he brandished the metallic ‘switch’.

“Something Stark modeled after Strange, thought now was a good time to test it out,” he laughed, dropping it into his pocket starting for Y/N who could barely breath, stumbling over her own feet to get away & slamming into a wall.

Y/N looking on in horror as he bared down on her, filling like before when Thor used to play mind games with her. Heart thudding so loud she couldn’t hear him speaking to her, stunned by how fast he was. The soldiers hand around her throat to pin her to the wall, hearing finally returning so that she could survive.

“What did you do to Thor & Loki,” he snapped in her face, searching it over before locking onto Y/E/C orbs filled with fear.

“No..noth… nothing! What the fuck is wrong with you,” Y/N found her voice, spitting it out viciously in his face, watching an evil grin spread across his face.

“A lot is wrong with me Y/N, but the most concerning fact is what you did to turn the Asgardians into little puppies,” Steve snapped out in her face, watching her brow furrow.

“I didn’t brain….,” she began, Steve pressing hard to cut her off, hand’ going to claw at his wrist.

“I know you didn’t brain wash them,” Steve barked out in her face letting up on her neck, so she could gasp for air.

“You… you… I thought… why Steve, why are you doing this to me? I didn’t ask for this, please let me go before Thor or Loki finds us… I … I want tell anyone… you have to be a good man Steve… bad guys don’t save people selflessly like you do… risk your own life too…,” Y/N stammered, glad she could breath but tensing for the next time he cut her off.

“See,” Steve snarled, pulling her forward to violently thrust her back into the wall, not to hurt her but to shut her up, baby blues flickering with concern when she yelped out, but immediately hardening once again.

“That is what I mean! You have seen the tortuous hell we have been though! & you, Y/N, you have a gift to make this end for us to help us, but you refuse to….”

“Steve, it’s not that easy, it affects me to, talk to Bruce, he will tell you, or…or .. better yet… Bucky, we have talked on the subject… I helped him what I could… but I need more training, it’s not as easy as it…”

“The way I see it, it is that easy & YOU will help me! Like you helped Thor even if I have to hide you away to myself. AWAY FROM THOR,” he growled in her face, hearing her heart quicken, filling muscles tense, hands reaching out to his face but falling short & Y/E/C orbs flashing with faint light.

“Don’t do this Steve,” Y/N panicked, the thoughts of losing Thor, of not telling the god about…

“I will do as I see fit to keep the general populace safe! I can’t continue like this or it will be worse than Thanos Y/N! I have to much…,” the blonde continued to snarl, pulling her to his face, her eyes lighting this time.

 _“Anger pet, that was anger,”_ Loki’ voice echoed in her head.

Shaky hands flying to Steve’ head like she did Loki when he pushed her to far, a golden seidr coming to her hands the soldier’ eyes growing wide, letting go of her throat as he dropped to his knees at her feet. Y/N knew that she was channeling more this time, it was stronger & she didn’t care if it turned the screaming soldier at her feet into a hollow shell.

“You want me to help you! After YOU tried to separate us,” Y/N snarled over him, Y/E/C orbs boring into wide blue ones filling with terror & tears.

“Well, great captain! Allow me to help,” Y/N bit out before shutting her eyes to fall into his mind.

The room falling away to show a lab, Steve on his knees at her feet, not in pain & looking up at her in puzzlement as she turned to survey the room.

“Where is this,” she asked, stepping away as he got to his feet, noting he looked younger & less battle warn.

“It’s where they defrosted me after I was brought out of the ice,” he began, moving to step close to Y/N who edged away from him.

The echo of papers being shuffled around drawing their attention to another part of the lab, or so they thought. Steve following Y/N to where the sound came from but stepping into an apartment to find another Steve hunched over a table shuffling through files.

“I found out that everyone was dead,” he spoke at her back before they where jerked onto the control sphere of a helacarrier with, shit that was Bucky.

“Steve stop jerking us around like this,” Y/N began weakly, looking back to the soldier face paling & beginning to fill sick.

“No, you need to see all this, I never shared with….,” he began harshly, but paused when he met her gaze realizing she was sick.

“Steve now is not the time,” she spoke, “show me what you really want me to see, please.”

Nodding in acceptance he took her where she asked but didn’t count on her getting sicker when he showed her his, alone time, with Peggy.

“Holy shit Steve! A sex scene, really,” Y/N blurted out, stepping around Steve to stoop over as if getting ready to puke.

“Come-on Y/N! I hear you & Thor….,” he began over his shoulder, turning to look at her, standing now face pale, rubbing over it & a dim gold light radiating from her hands.

“What does this…,” Y/N began pulling her hands from her face to realize that this, new scene, was at the beginning of the war, the scene had changed to Peggy & Steve sitting in the barracks, Steve holding to the sobbing brunette.

“She… um… because of the war…. There was not any Drs to…. She was….,” he stammered, Y/N finally looking up at Steve.

“Pregnant,” Y/N blurted out for him, watching the soldier look down to his feet.

“Yeah.”

“Then why.. why did you latch onto this,” Y/N began but it hitting her like a ton of bricks.

“Shit, the one thing that you truly had no control over,” Y/N blurted.

Letting go to fall to her ass in the room, legs out in front of her, leaning over on shaking knees, stomach lurching again, jumping when an overheated hand touched her shoulders, looking up at him, sweat breaking out all over her.

“Steve, I’m sorry, I truly am, but like I told Loki you need to… to focus…,” she got out before she felt a hard jerk that pulled her to the floor.

* * *

No, it was a bed, her head spinning as she shot up on burgundy sheets body shaking & looking out to the glass window to watch the black sky become streaked with blue lighting something that only happened when Thor…

“Shit, Thor,” Y/N yelled out, guts twisting.

The urge to puke taking over but forcing herself to her feet to take off through the room, following her instinct, stopping to close her eyes to focus, feeling for the god. Eyes fluttering open to a scene that looked in sheer chaos, Stormbreaker raised as Thor pressed Steve into the ground ready to strike & Loki, fuck she never seen him this pissed. Loki looked sadistic but so did Thor.

“STOP! PLEASE STOP,” Thor heard a shout at his back.

A familiar body falling over his to wrap her hand around Stormbreaker but a grip around her waist jerked her off. Looking back to realize Loki had her, yelping out as he pressed into tender abdomen when he pulled her to her feet in front of him.

“Take her to Vannaheim,” Thor bellowed over his shoulder, Steve struggling to get free.

“NO LOKI! DON’T! BABY STOP! PLEASE,” Y/N yelled out, jolting the god that had her with golden sider, running back to Thor to fall over him again, pressing quivering lips to his ear as lightening coursed over them.

“I need you to stop, please, he’s your friend, he was troubled & needed my help. Listen to me baby, don’t do this, you know what will happen to us, to Loki & the four of us if you do this,” Y/N whispered into the gods ear, his body stiffening at the admittance.


	19. Dawn Of Apex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Hope you enjoyed the ride!

“Dove, what are you telling me,” Thor’ voice shook, the storm stalling, Loki reaching to pull her away again but pausing, still not letting go of the struggling captain, eyes wide himself & panicking.

“I didn’t know Thor I swear,” Steve choked out, kicking his legs to no avail.

“YOU TOOK HER! YOU COULD HAVE…,” Thor bellowed in his face, Y/N wrapping around him tighter.

“They are ok Thor, please stop baby, don’t do this ok, for them at least, for the twins,” Y/N whispered into his ear.

“Thor, please look at me. Not like this, baby, please, not like this. I know he did wrong & I’m not justifying what he did, but you need to stop. This is a whole other level of darkness,” Y/N pleaded, looking back to Loki who now was standing next to her, Y/N looking to him for help.

“As much as I hate to admit it, your little healer is right & you need to think of the toll it will take on her, it will put her though Hel again brother,” Loki admitted watching the god close wondering if he should pull her away, except gentler this time.

“Twins,” Thor breathed looking into misty Y/E/C orbs that sparked with gold seidr.

“Twins, I haven’t told anyone. I even managed to hide it from the AI, I found out a few weeks ago,” she smiled at him, the lightening that coursed over them calming.

Without warning Thor let Steve go, the man gasping for air as he scooted away from the two, watching Thor wrap is arms around Y/N & pull her in his lap as he fell to the dirt. Y/N eyeing the captain closely to realize he had a brand of lightning bolts across his neck along with the purpling hand print. The god burying his face into the crook of soft neck, getting to his feet to pull her with him, pushing her back to look down at her, more importantly her belly.

“I thought that you looked a little, plumper, then usual but thought it best not to say anything,” Thor admitted sheepishly, his healer shooting him a smirk.

“Glad you didn’t. I may have taken you out,” Y/N laughed, stepping back so he could place a hand on plumping belly, but she had to move it lower, more towards her pubic bone.

“They’re not that big yet, nestled safely in my hips,” Y/N laughed, looking up at the god, watching blue eyes sparkle, as he locked gazes with her.

“You say they, how do you know…,” Thor began, puzzling if she kept it hid how did she know.

Motion getting their attention, Steve getting to his wobbling feet & looking up in time to catch Loki start for him. The raven-haired god going for the captain himself.

“My brother may have reservations about killing you, but I don’t! You could have harmed Y/N & MY unborn kin,” Loki snarled, the blonde tripping all over himself to get away to fall backwards into the mud, giving Loki the chance to fall on top of him, ready to strike.

“Loki STOP! The same applies to you,” Thor bellowed over to his brother, making him pause, letting out a loud huff & getting to his feet to stand over the captain.

“Slip up again & I will end you before Thor gets a chance to find out, is that clear,” Loki snarled down at Steve.

“Y..yy…yes, crystal,” he stammered.

Slowly getting to his feet to make sure the god allowed it, strange to see Captain America cower, but he got what he deserved, the three watching him closely as he limped towards the compound, possibly to go hide. Loki turning to look at the two starting towards them with a scowl on his face & looking directly at Y/N when he stopped bedside her.

“I should have known that something was off when you asked about hiding things from the AI & when you refused to share a drink with me,” he scolded her, but it faded to a grin.

“Do you know what they are,” Loki smirked, knowing all too well the answer.

“Girls,” Thor spoke up, they had all three seen it, but didn’t know when it would happen.

“Yeah & they will be due in 7 months if my math is right,” Y/N admitted to hiding her pregnancy for 2 months & the fact she was sneaking away to read up pregnancy.

“Well they are Aesir & Vanir, so it may take more or less time,” Thor admitted, both looking to the blonde god at how he knew.

“I’m god of thunder & fertility; & with fertility comes babies,” he smiled happily at Y/N who couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

“Come! We must celebrate,” Thor boasted, the sky brightening, fall taking back over & quickly jerking Y/N into his arms.

“Thor,” Y/N yelped out grabbing to the overly eager gods neck, holding tightly as he chuckled at her.

“What about Steve,” Y/N began, not wanting to kill the mood but felt it needed to be mentioned.

“He will do better to stay out of our way, though I am curious to what you helped him with, my little healer,” Loki admitted, following the two, Thor not letting this ruin his mood & the urge to shout all over the compound about the latest development.

“I’ll explain later,” Y/N spoke solemnly, looking away for a moment before looking back to the two.

“Understood,” Loki admitted, sure to keep a watch out for Steve while it seemed the team was coming out to meet them.

Tony the first to run up, he looked to have just came from the lab, though the device in his hands, the one that Steve had used, was crushed in his Ironman gauntlet.

“Don’t worry, I took care of the problem,” Tony began, hinting to the shattered remains.

“Y/N, you ok,” he asked, looking her over closely, making sure that she was.

“Yeah, just fine,” she smiled meekly, looking up at Thor who couldn’t contain it any longer.

“She is better than that, she is pregnant,” Thor bellowed, the surrounding team, minus Steve all paused, taking a few minutes for it to sink in before a round of congratulations began.

* * *

“OH GOD! You know I hate you right now,” Y/N snapped at the god that sat diligently by her side

Thor not caring that she crushed his hand as she bared down with another contraction, head falling back to the sweat soaked bed. She had refused to leave the compound for the birth of the twin girls, Astrid and Serenity. Relaxing for a minute to listen to the god next to her praising her & shooting him an evil look while the Ob sat between her legs.

“Next time you have the babies,” Y/N cursed at him.

“Ok, Y/N, this one is real, I have a head & need you to push,” the Dr. explained, lightly touching her trembling thighs.

“I will talk to Loki then,” Thor smiled, helping her set up as another hit, the Dr. telling her to get ready to do it again.

Relief, a brief silence before a quiet cry echoed in the room, the assistant quick to place the ball of crying gore on her chest. Thor reaching up to hold the little girl while mom bared down with another.

“She’s beautiful dove,” Thor spoke into Y/N ear as she got ready for the next push.

Falling to the bed, filling relief for a moment, holding to the fussing ball of skin on her chest as another was laid next to the first. The scorching flesh of their father laying across them all, laying his head to Y/N’ to watching the little blonde haired one & the Y/H/C haired girl calm at the touch of their mothers bare flesh.

“Almost done Y/N,” the Dr. spoke, hinting that they were about done.

The Dr. & tech fast to do what they had to & get out. Leaving the two alone in the med bay. Thor moving around & managing to crawl into the bed with Y/N & the girls. Careful of mom & babies but kissing over her & giving her praises.

“Thank you dove, you did perfect,” the god praised her, holding mom as tight as he dared, laying a hand on the two squeaking infants that nuzzled around on their mom, his three girls tired & sleepy.

“I should feed them, or try,” Y/N began, but didn’t have the energy, looking to the door before a knock ever came.

“Who is it,” Thor asked, following her gaze, she had been developing her ability to tune into people’ minds, not to know what they thought but to know who was close.

“Who do you think,” Y/N smirked, “your brother has been skulking around the halls for the past day trying to find away in.”

“Loki! Come meet your nieces,” Thor rose his voice slightly, the door opening to reveal Loki, a scowl on his face as if something was wrong but it immediately changed when he seen the two little balls of squeaking blankets.

“Thank the Norns that they took after their mother & not you,” Loki huffed out, hinting to the little blonde, Y/N nodding for him to take her.

“What is this little dove’ name,” Loki spoke, looking to the baby noting that she had to be 8 pounds or more then looking to Y/N.

“Serenity,” Thor spoke up.

The brawny god taking the dark headed one, Astrid, from Y/N so she could sit up. Watching Loki hold the little girl tight, taking a seat in the rocking chair beside the bed staring at her as if he recognized her.

“Norns, she looks just like Sigyn,” he breathed out, absentmindedly rocking the little girl in his arms.

“I believe I may have found two things to hold onto & not let go of. Instead of one,” Loki breathed out to the newborn, looking up to Y/N who smiled at him knowingly.

Y/N looking at Thor then to Loki, who finally looked up at the two, looking to the little girl that Thor held, obvious he wanted to hold her to. Thor all to happy to switch with him, this time watching Loki actually tear up, but biting back.

“What is this little love’ name,” he asked, misty eyed obvious he noticed the same thing as Thor.

“Astrid, but she looks more like our mother,” Thor admitted, allowing Serenity back to Y/N the moment another knock sounded.

“Steve,” Y/N breathed, looking to the two gods, afraid of what would happen if he came in, they were on speaking terms but that was the extent of it.

“It’s up to you dove,” Thor admitted, obvious that the birth had changed him.

“Come in,” Y/N spoke out to the door, which opened slowly, but didn’t step in standing in the crack as if making sure it was safe, lightening scar still as prominent as ever.

“I wanted to make sure that everyone was ok,” he admitted, opening the door a little more, looking over the five, but pausing on the little balls of blanket that Loki & Y/N held.

They weren’t stupid & Y/N knew what he was thinking when he paused on the infants.

“Um, Steve,” Y/N began, an olive branch had to be extended or the tension would become worse.

“Yeah, I’ll leave….,” he began, but Thor got up & started towards him.

“Wait,” Thor spoke, causing the captain to freeze, hand going instinctively to his neck but stopping mid-way falling back to his side, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Yeah, do you need something,” he began.

“Why don’t you come in & meet the girls. I’m sure Y/N will let you hold Serenity because I don’t think Loki will give up Astrid,” Thor smiled at his friend, obvious he was trying to make it right between them.

“Um, are you sure Y/N? I can leave, I just,” he fished for words, looking to Y/N for permission.

“Yes Steve, I’m sure. You need to come meet the two who will be terrorizing everyone in the compound before long,” Y/N smiled.

Watching the soldier step in, eyeing Loki who didn’t budge & continued to rock Astrid while Steve sat gingerly on the bed at Y/N’ prompting before handing the little bundle to Steve who pulled her close.

“Hey doll, what’s your name,” he spoke to the squeaking newborn that squirmed before getting comfortable, opening sparkling blue eyes to stare at the soldier.

“Serenity,” Y/N informed him, looking over to Thor who stood next to her, his hand rubbing around her shoulders and cherishing soft neck.

“Serenity, beautiful,” Steve breathed out, eyes looking misty before leaning down to place a soft kiss on the little newborns head.


End file.
